Secret Life Season 4 Second Half
by P3Forever16
Summary: This alternate second half of season 4 is better, crazier, and more realistic than what we got. It starts with a premiere so crazy and shocking; you have to read it to find out why. And it all paves way to the thrilling and devastating season finale and everything will be on the line. Read the Secret Life Alternate Season 4 Second Half.
1. Introduction

**Secret Life Season 4 Second half (Episodes 14-24)**

_**Remember how after 4x13 "And Circumstance", Secret Life basically turned into a complete letdown…How the writers turned Ben into an obsessed freak, turned Amy into a selfish brat, and turned Grace into a complete slut. Well, this alternate second half of season 4 is better, crazier, and more realistic than what we got. It starts with a premiere so crazy and shocking; you have to read it to find out why. And it all paves way to the thrilling and devastating season finale and everything will be on the line. Read the Secret Life's Alternate Season 4 Second Half.**_

**_Everything_**_** that goes on in the episodes have a bigger meaning and it will show in the season finale.**_

_**This will be treated almost like the show so expect spoilers and pictures of coming episodes, except for the first episode. The pictures will be located on a website listed in my bio.**_

_**Please comment and review on the episodes and pm me if you need to.**_


	2. 4x14 Smokin' Like a Virgin

**4x14 Smokin' Like a Virgin**

The second half of season 4 starts with Ben lying on his bed and on the phone. He says "I still can't believe you did this to me." At Adrian's condo, Adrian lays in her bed with a book next to her and her phone to her ear. She replies "I know! But Ben, you know me! I do stupid stuff just to make people jealous. That's just who I am." Ben says "You're right about that, but Omar left you at the party. Who were you trying to make jealous?" Adrian says "I don't know. Just the people there. Everyone there knew that I didn't have anyone to have sex with because Omar went off on me. Even though you danced with me, but you were somewhere else chatting it up with that slutty red-head." Ben says "Hey! I like her. She's different than the girls I've dated. But anyway, that still doesn't justify you sleeping with Henry." Adrian runs her hand through her hair and says "I know! What can I do for you to forgive me, Ben?" He replies "Oh I don't know. Maybe apologize to Henry and Alice! Because of you, they're broken up. And since they are broken up, I have to choose who to be friends with." Adrian says "Okay, I will do that! I promise you, Ben!" Ben says "Yeah. Bye Adrian." Adrian says "Bye Ben." He hangs up just as Leo walks in. Leo asks "Adrian?" Ben replies "Yeah." Leo sighs and says "Geez Ben. Why are you still talking to Adrian? She dumped you when you were just about to commit to the relationship again and she went back to chasing Ricky! And on top of that, she slept with your best friend, not only ruining two people's lives but three." Ben says "I know, dad. Believe me, I know. It's just-"Ben sits up and has his legs hanging off the bed. He continues "I feel like I have to forgive her. I mean, I did have sex with her, got her pregnant, and married her. And then we lost the baby and I went off on her about taking Mercy's things out of the nursery. And dad, I didn't really admit to this and I know you don't believe me, but I was in love with Adrian. I was! But after the baby-"Leo finishes "You lost your way." Ben nods his head.

At Ricky's apartment, Amy is in the living room, packing John's bag. Ricky walks in and sees Amy packing John's bag. He has a nervous look on his face and says "What are you doing?" Amy looks up to him, smiling and says "Getting ready to take John to the nursery silly." She continues packing John's bag and Ricky sighs and smiles. Amy says "Okay…John's bag is ready and John is downstairs." Ricky looks at Amy confusedly and says "Downstairs? Who's he with?" Amy says "Nora. She came by a few minutes ago and she volunteered to get John ready and she took him downstairs with her." Ricky says "Amy, you could've just woke me up and had me get John ready." Amy replies "I know, but you were sleeping so peacefully and looking so cute, I just couldn't wake you up." Ricky is smiling. Amy continues "Besides, Nora just came unexpectedly and come on, she's great with John." Ricky says "Yeah." Amy turns to him, just zipping John's bag up and he walks over to her. Ricky wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss tenderly and slowly. They stop and Amy smiles. She says "I'll see you later Ricky. Once I drop John off, I gotta go over to my parents' house for some family meeting. And then I'm gonna go to the pharmacy and pick up something for my puking." Ricky says "Oh, okay. See you later. I'll have dinner started." Amy says "Ok." She kisses him on the cheek, grabs John's bag, and heads toward the door.

At Grace's House, Grace lays on her bed with her phone next to her. A knock is heard on her door. She sits up and says "Come in!" The door is opened and Jack slowly walks in. Grace says "Oh, it's you." Jack says "Yeah. It's me. I just wanted to say good morning and I was also hoping that we could talk about what happened at the party." Grace sighs and says "Jack, I don't think it was right for me to have done that." Jack says "What? Kiss me?" Grace says "Shhh!" Jack asks "What? It's not like Daniel can hear us all the way from his dorm." Grace puts her hands on her head and says "Jack…I don't know about us. Ugh! Why did I have to kiss you?!" Jack says "Well, technically I kissed you, but you kissed me back. And you liked it." Grace says "Well, you don't know that." Jack smirks and says "Well, I'm going to the grocery store. Do you need something?" She says "No. I'm alright." Jack nods his head and walks out of her room. Grace's phone rings next to her. She quickly grabs it and answers it, without looking at who the caller is. She excitedly says "Daniel?!" At Adrian's condo, Adrian is leaning on her counter with her phone to her ear. Adrian says "No, it's Adrian." Grace angrily says "Oh, it's you…" Adrian says "Yeah, it's me. Don't tell me you're mad at me too. What did I do now?" Grace says "You kissed Ricky and caused Omar to leave, making Daniel leave." Adrian says "Whoa! Hold on. If I remember correctly, Daniel was already leaving and you didn't go with him." Grace says "But Omar could have talked Daniel out of it. But no…you had to kiss Ricky." Adrian says "I had to! I wouldn't have gotten over him if I didn't. And now that I am, people don't like me more." Grace says "And that! Since you kissed Ricky and got over him, you made me and Jack think that could be the case with us." Adrian replies "Oh…and I'm guessing it's not, huh?" Grace says "Ugh! Bye Adrian." Grace hangs up and Adrian says "Well excuse me!" Adrian looks around her and her face lights up in excitement. She quickly dials a number and calls it. The call goes to voicemail and says "Hey. It's Omar. I'm not here right now. Leave a message." A beep goes off and Adrian says "Omar! Please pick up! I'm not sorry for kissing Ricky, but I'm sorry for kissing him right in front of you. I need you. Please call back!" Adrian hangs up and sighs, waving her hand through her hair. A knock is heard on her door. Adrian looks at it confusedly and walks to it. She opens it and Amy stands at the door, with a happy look on her face. Amy smiles and says "Hi Adrian." Adrian looks at her confusedly and says "Uh…hi…"

Amy asks "Can I come in?" Adrian says "Uh, yeah, sure." Amy walks in and looks around. She says "Wow. Nice place." Adrian says "Yeah, Ben picked it out and I just went with it to make him happy." Amy says "Oh, that's good." Amy sits down on the couch. Adrian walks around and sits next to her. Amy says "So, what college are you going to?" Adrian says "Same as Ricky's. But you know that." Amy says "Yeah. Oh, have you seen my ring?!" Adrian says "Let's just cut to the chase. Why did you come here? What, you wanna rub in the fact that Ricky married you?" Amy looks down embarrassingly. Adrian rolls her eyes and says "Oh! You're here because you're happy that I'm unhappy, right? What, that most of my friends are against me now?" Amy stands up and says "Well, it's not like you have that many friends." Amy walks to the door and Adrian stands up as Amy turns around to her. Amy says "You know Adrian; maybe if you weren't such a slut, people would actually like you." Amy opens the door, walks out, and closes it behind her. Adrian's face is red with anger and she picks up the remote on the coffee table and throws it at the door.

At Lauren's house, Lauren is folding her clothes and putting them in her drawers. She sees a picture of Jesse sitting on top of her dresser. She smiles sadly. Madison walks in and knocks on her door. Lauren turns to her and looks at her angrily. Madison says "Hi. Your mom let me in." Lauren replies back "Oh yeah? Well, my mom doesn't know you slept with my boyfriend." Madison looks at her sadly. Lauren adds "And my mom doesn't know that I hate you. Get out!" Madison slowly turns away from her and walks out of her room. Lauren looks back at Jesse's picture and flips it down. She turns to a picture of her and Madison. She picks it up, opens the frame, pulls out the picture, and tears it right down the middle.

At Ben's house, Ben is asleep on his bed. Alice walks in and sees him. She leans over him and says "Wake up." Ben is quickly woken up and is shocked. He sits up and says "Oh, how are you Alice?" Alice says "You've been talking to Dylan on the phone all day, haven't you?" Ben says "Yeah. Oh, and we have a date tonight. Life is going pretty well for me right now. You know, except the whole Henry sleeping with Adrian thing." Alice says "Yeah, well, he needs to be handled." Ben says "Don't worry. I'll call him over here." Ben sighs as Alice looks at him sadly.

At Dylan's house, she is sitting on her bed and her friends walk in. Raven asks "What happened?" Her other friend, Mercedes, asks "Did he stand you up or something?" The third friend, Wendy, asks "Do you want me to call my dad and tell him to arrest him? Cause you know…I could." Dylan says "I don't know what happened. We were talking all day long and we had a lot in common." Raven says "Well, that's the problem. No offense Dyl, but you are a pretty BIG talker." Mercedes adds "Yeah, she's right Dylan. You gotta add a little spice to yourself." Wendy says "For someone who smokes pot, you sure don't have a lot of spice in you." Raven says "You gotta leave a little mystery, you know, instead of telling everything all at once." Dylan replies "But…we were having such a good time talking. And then he called and asked me out. But like a half an hour ago, he called and said he couldn't make it." Raven says "Maybe he's with that trashy girl at the party." Wendy adds "They all look trashy. Which one?" Raven says "The only other girl he was talking to all night. The one he danced with." Dylan replies "Oh. That's…his ex wife." All of her friends look at her shocked. Dylan adds "Well, she will be his ex wife once they get divorced." Mercedes says "Wait. So he's married, he's getting divorced, and he's still in high school? Hello? Lose him." Wendy waves her hands at Dylan dumbly. Outside of the door, Dylan's mom is listening. She turns around and Dylan's dad walks toward her. He whispers "What's going on?" Dylan's mom whispers back "That Ben guy is married. He's in high school for god sakes." Dylan's dad shakes his head and whispers to her "Come on." They walk away from the door. Dylan says "I wish I can go see him." Raven says "Well, why can't we? Do you know where he lives?" Dylan replies "Yeah, I looked his house up on the internet." Mercedes says "Yeah, we should just go get him…What?" Raven says "We can totally do that." Mercedes says "Oh. So should we should just go get Dylan for you as well?" Wendy smirks and says "Ouch!" Raven smirks and says "I can get Daniel over to me without having to go get him. Look." She pulls out her phone and shows it to Mercedes. It's a picture of Jack and Grace kissing.

At Adrian's condo, Adrian is holding her phone to her ear. She says "I just want to talk to him." At Grace's house, Grace is sitting on her bed with her phone to her ear. She replies back "Just talk to him? Adrian that is so unlike you. Beg a guy to go out with you?"Adrian says "Oh, well it's so like you to be dating Jack and Daniel at the same time and you're criticizing me. You're no better than I am. You're too fickle you know that?" Grace snaps back "No I'm not. I'm not fickle. And I'm not going out with Jack and Daniel at the same time. I just kissed Jack." Adrian rolls her eyes. Grace adds "And I kissed him again which I don't know why I did that. Why did I do that? What am I doing?" Adrian softly replies "I don't know. What am I doing?" Grace says "Oh, I forgot to ask you. Why do you think everyone doesn't like you? Did you do something?" Adrian replies "Yeah…I did something. Wait, you don't know?" Grace says "No. Wait, what did you do?" Adrian says "Oh geez. I think I may have reached rock bottom. I slept with Henry." Grace replies "Henry…as in Alice and Henry?" Adrian says "Yeah." Grace puts her hand over her mouth looking shocked. Adrian says "Yeah! I know!"

At Ben's house, Ben is pacing around in his front yard. Henry is walking towards him and Ben goes toward him. Henry stops in front of him and says "I know you're angry, but-" Ben snaps "You've had hours to say something to me Henry. Hours! I had found out through Alice and I just waited for you to say something to me. But no! You haven't said a word til now!" Henry says "I'm sorry Ben. I'm so sorry. I would have never approached you! You know that." Ben snaps back "She's my wife." Henry says "She's technically your ex-wife…or about to be, not that it makes any difference. It was a betrayal. I didn't think I was capable of it, but I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault!" Ben says "Oh dear god! You're not going to go there, are you?! You're going to blame her for seducing you?" Henry says "She seduced you!" Ben snaps back "She did not seduce me. I wanted to have sex with her as much as she wanted to have sex with me! And she did not seduce you." Henry yells "Yes she did!" Ben snaps again "No she didn't! She did not! She's not to blame for what happened in that car that night. I'm as guilty as she is!" Henry says "You'd like to think so, but-"Ben yells "What?!" Henry adds "I didn't even-You were with that other girl! Not that it's any excuse. It's just that she felt rejected by Ricky, then that other guy, and then you were over there with that girl and she didn't have anyone to turn to. And I guess I just felt sorry for her. We went into that bedroom to talk and it was late. Then, we were talking…then we weren't talking, and Ben…I am sorry! I am deeply sorry! I am ashamed of myself!" Ben looks at Henry in shock and says "We've known each other since the third grade. You're my closest friend…or you were. But don't ever come to this house again Henry! You're no longer welcome here." Henry says "I'm sorry Ben. I really am." He slowly turns from Ben and walks away. Ben walks over to his front steps and sits on them. Bright white car lights shine on him. Soon enough, Dylan walks to him. She asks "Hey. I was just wondering…why'd you stand me up?" Ben looks up at her in bewilderment.

At Grace's house, Grace runs happily into the kitchen dressed in a short black and white dress as Kathleen is standing by the counter drinking coffee. Kathleen smirks and says "Well someone's in a good mood." Grace stops and smiles at her. She says "Daniel finally called me. He told me he wants to see me." Kathleen says "Well…great! But don't you think you should tell him?" Grace asks "Tell him what?" Kathleen says "Tell him about kissing Jack." Grace looks at Kathleen shocked and says "Um…how do you know that, mom?" Kathleen says "Jack told me." She walks past Grace and says "You better tell him." Daniel knocks on Grace's back door. She smiles at him, signaling for him to open the door. He walks in and closes the door, looking at Grace in sadness. Grace says "So?! What do you want to do? Go to the movies? Go to your apartment?" Daniel says "You're no longer welcome to my apartment. I'm breaking up with you Grace." Grace sadly says "What?" Daniel says "You cheated on me with Jack. How could you kiss him Grace?" Grace replies "I don't know! It was just a kiss! Wait, how do you even know I kissed Jack?!"Daniel pulls out his phone, goes through it and shows it to Grace. It was the picture of her and Jack kissing. He says "Sure doesn't look like just a kiss." Grace asks "Where did you get this from?!" Daniel says "It doesn't matter, Grace. I'm sorry, but…it's over." Daniel turns around and walks to the door holding his phone in his hand. Grace watches him as he opens the door, walks out, and closes it behind him. Grace stares at the door sadly.

At Ben's house, Ben, Dylan, and her friends are sitting in his room. Raven says "You have a nice room." Ben says "Thank you." Wendy says "I love it. It's so plain." Ben says "Uh…thank you." Mercedes says "You know, every time we compliment you, you don't have to say thank you." Dylan adds "But we appreciate it. So, um…" Raven says "Do you smoke pot?" Ben looks at her in shock and wonder. He says "Do I smoke pot? Um…no. Do you guys smoke pot?" Mercedes says "Depends. Will you tell if we do?" Ben says "No." Raven says "Then yeah. We smoke pot." Wendy says "But I don't. Smoking is bad for you. 4 out of 10 people in the United States die because of it." Raven says "Wendy…stop being a party pooper." Dylan asks "Ben, you don't mind if we smoke now, do you?" Ben says "Uh, no. Sure." Dylan pulls pot out of her purse and hands Ben a lighter. She holds it in her mouth while Ben lights it. Just as he puts the lighter out, Leo opens the door. He looks at the three girls and Ben in shock.

At Amy's house, Amy is sat down while Anne, George, and Nora stand in front of her. George asks "So what? How long are you gonna wait? Is this your idea?" Anne says "The future…how long into the future are you and Ricky planning to get married?" Nora adds "Yeah, what they said." Amy says "Okay! Yes, I said I want to get married. I just don't want to spend my senior year of high school making wedding plans. I need to make sure I get into a good college too." George says "For what? He's the man, he got into college. You don't have to." George, Anne, and Nora laugh. Anne says "If you wake him up now, he's going to be in a bad mood." Amy adds "Oh, worse mood than you?" Anne says "I'm not in a bad mood." George and Nora look at each other knowingly. Anne says "You know what? I'm really starting to hate this arrangement, you know that!" Anne looks at George again. Anne says "George!" George asks "What?!" Anne says "You told her?!" Nora says "I think I'll go to my room." George says "Yeah, you go to your room young lady!" Anne says "You know what George? I didn't object to Ricky's mom living here, but now I do." Amy says "This family is so screwed up! Why do I even bother trying to make everything seem like it's alright, but it's not. My family and my life are messed up because of one stupid night!" Amy stands up and walks toward the door. She opens the door, walks out, and slams it shut. Anne stands up. George says "Did she really just leave John here without asking?!" Anne says "You see! This is why I don't want to be here! This is not how my life is supposed to be. This is not the life that I want." Anne walks away, leaving George exhausted.

At Ben's house, Ben is sitting in his chair typing on his laptop. Adrian walks in and knocks on his door. He looks up to her. She says "Hi." Ben says "Adrian?! How did you get it in here? I've already gotten in trouble for having Dylan and her friends in here smoking pot. Dad will kill me if he notices you are here." Adrian says "I actually sneaked in. Someone left the front door unlocked." Ben rolls his eyes and says "Oh great." Adrian sits on Ben's bed. She says "And pot?! Wow, Ben, looks like I'm not the only who's hit rock bottom." Ben ignores and continues typing on his laptop. Adrian says "I'm sorry okay! I know I messed up, I know I did! But please! Forgive me! I need you to forgive me. I was wrong with what I did with Henry. But it wasn't his fault. Trust me, it was not." Ben looks at her confused and sits his laptop on the floor. He says "Wait, what do you mean it wasn't his fault?" Adrian says "I…may…have tricked him into drinking last night." Ben yells "Adrian!" She says "I'm sorry Ben! I was lonely and he seemed lonely too. And I knew he wouldn't do anything with me willingly so I just got him to drink and…we had sex." Ben says "Great. Now I have to apologize to Henry." Adrian sighs and pushes her hair behind her ears.

At Ricky's apartment, Ricky is pacing around the room with his phone to his ear. He says "Amy…answer the phone." He hangs up the call. Ricky dials another number and holds the phone to his ear. At George's house, George is in the kitchen and picks up the phone. He answers it and says "Ricky?" Ricky replies "Yes, it is Ricky. Where is Amy?" George says "I don't know where SHE is, but I know where your son is at. Here…with me and Nora!" Ricky sighs in relief and says "Is John okay?" George says "Yeah. He's perfectly fine. But Amy stormed out of here; I don't where she went off to. You coming to pick John up?" Ricky says "Yeah. Earlier, Amy told me she was going to a pharmacy to pick up something for her puking. But she hasn't come back yet. I'll be there soon." Ricky hangs up. The back door opens and George turns to see Ashley walk in. George says "Ashley!" George puts the phone down, runs to Ashley, and hugs her. She smiles and says "Hey dad." George releases her and says "God, it's so good to have you home." Ashley says "Yeah, glad to be home. Where's mom?" George replies "Upstairs with a bad mood." Ashley adds "What about Amy?" George replies "Somewhere acting like a selfish brat. She took off, leaving John here and didn't even ask us if we could keep him. She told Ricky she was going to a pharmacy for something to stop her puking." Ashley says "Oh yeah? So…didn't the last time Amy went a pharmacy she was picking up a pregnancy test?" George looks at her in shock and says "She better not be."

At Ben's house, Ben has his phone to his ear while Adrian sits on his bed calmly. Ben says "Henry! Pick up. I'm sorry." Ben ends the call. Leo slowly walks in with a sad face. Leo looks at Adrian and then back to Ben. He says "I've got some bad news. Henry…Henry was in an accident." Adrian looks at Leo shocked. Ben looks at Leo in confusion, shock, and worry.

**Please leave your reviews and comments. I know the story seems a bit off at the moment, but I promise as the episodes continue, they will also get better.**


	3. 4x15 Defiance Description and Spoilers

**Spoilers and Description for 4x15 **_**Defiance (Air Date: 7-1-2013)**_

**Episode Description**

**Ben and Alice cope with Henry's accident. Both Leo and Adrian tend to them. Meanwhile, Ricky must take care of John on his own due to Amy still being missing. Also, there have been numerous break ins in George's neighborhood and he suspects someone very close to him is committing the crimes.**

_Spoilers_

_Amy will still be missing, causing Ricky to take on the role of a single father._

_There is a candlelight vigil for one of Grant High's students._

_Alice will make a shocking confession about Henry to Ben._

_Omar and Dante will show back up, but Adrian may not be as happy as they think she will be._

_George will suspect a family member is robbing houses in his neighborhood._

_Kathleen will warn Jack to not sleep with Grace or there would be consequences._


	4. 4x15 Defiance Sneak Peeks

**_4x15 "Defiance" Sneak Peeks_**

**Sneak Peek 1**

Ashley walks into the kitchen, in red sweatpants and a black t-shirt. George opens the back door and walks in. He says "Hey!" George closes the door and says "You just got back yesterday. I thought you'd be sleeping all day." Ashley blankly replies "Well, I'm not and I couldn't go to sleep that much last night because of you and mom arguing on the phone the whole night." George says "Yeah, I guess. That woman drives me nuts." Ashley smirks and says "Well, you married her." George replies "I know." Ashley says "Oh yeah…did you hear the police last night?" George says "Yeah, some stupid teenagers have been breaking into houses in the neighborhood." Ashley asks "How do you know its teenagers?" George says "It has to be. No adult is really in the neighborhood during the day." Ashley slowly nods her head and says "Hmm."

**Sneak Peek 2**

Adrian opens the door to her condo, walks in, and closes the door. She drops her purse on the couch and sits on the sofa. She sighs and lays back. A knock goes on her door. She sits up and confusedly says "Who is it?" A male voice says "Who do you think it is?" Adrian realizes the voice, stands up quickly, and walks to the door. She waves her hand in her hair and opens the door. Omar smiles at her and says "Adrian." She replies "Hi Omar." Omar walks into the condo; Adrian rolls her eyes, and closes the door. She says "Well come in!" Omar stands in front of her and says "Listen. I'm sorry I went off on you at that party. I was being disrespectful and rude to you." Adrian says "Um, yeah. You can keep your sorry. I deserved that. It was completely wrong for me to kiss Ricky in front of you." Omar says "Adrian…" Adrian adds "Look, I know you wanted to come by and see me and expect me to jump into your arms and have sex, but…I don't feel like doing that right now. I'm not even sure how long I won't feel like having sex." Omar asks "Did something happen at that party?" Adrian looks at him sadly.

**Sneak Peek 3**

At the butcher shop, Ricky is stacking boxes angrily and quickly. Bunny walks to him and says "Whoa there! Easy on the steaks!" Ricky calms down and sits a box down slowly. Ricky says "I'm sorry." Bunny says "What's with you today? Is it Amy?" Ricky sighs and says "Yeah, it's-it's Amy. I just don't understand why she'd run off and not even call to tell her husband and family where she is." Bunny replies "Well, you two aren't married, you're just engaged. She's probably just tired because she has a child and is married in high school. And knowing Amy, she probably went off somewhere to slow things down. Maybe she went back up to New York." Ricky sighs slowly.


	5. 4x15 Defiance

**4x15 Defiance**

At George's house, George is standing in the kitchen in the dark, drinking coffee and has a red baseball cap on his head. He has red plaid pajamas on. He hears the twist of a knob and quickly grabs a bat next to him. Someone opens the back door and he swings at them. A female voice screams. He cuts the lights on and sees Ashley standing there, in all black. George says "I could've killed you Ashley! I'm so sorry!" Ashley says "Yeah, luckily for me, you've got a bad swing." George says "What are you doing up so late? And sneaking in?" Ashley says "Nothing. I just went out for a walk." She walks away and George sighs.

In New York, Amy is in a taxi as she is looking out the window, staring at all the bright lights and people.

In the morning, Ashley walks into the kitchen, in red sweatpants and a black t-shirt. George opens the back door and walks in. He says "Hey!" George closes the door and says "You just got back yesterday. I thought you'd be sleeping all day." Ashley blankly replies "Well, I'm not and I couldn't go to sleep that much last night because of you and mom arguing on the phone the whole night." George says "Yeah, I guess. That woman drives me nuts. But hey! You were the one that sneaked in late last night." Ashley smirks and says "Well, you married her. And I just wanted to go out for a walk and get away from you and mom's stupid arguing." George sighs. He says "Oh yeah…did you hear the police last night? Some stupid teenagers have been breaking into houses in the neighborhood." Ashley asks "How do you know its teenagers?" George says "It has to be. No adult is really in the neighborhood during the night because most of them are out working late." Ashley slowly nods her head and says "Hmm." George's phone rings. He grabs it and answers it, saying "Hello?" George's face turns from a funny face to a serious and sad face. He says "What?" George nods his head and says "Ashley's here and Amy's…missing. But okay. We'll be down there." George hangs up and slowly places his phone on his counter. Ashley looks at him and says "Dad? What's wrong?" George says "That was Leo…he said Ben's friend Henry was in an accident last night. He was asking for you and Amy." Ashley looks at him confusedly and shocked. Ashley says "What?" George replies "Apparently, Henry was walking last night…a driver lost control of his car and hit him." Ashley says "Okay, I took a shower last night so let's just go to the hospital." George looks at her and smirks. He says "You do know you're wearing pajamas right?" Ashley says "It doesn't matter. Henry matters, we have to get to the hospital…now." George's face turns back serious. He grabs Ashley and holds her close. George says "It's going to be alright, sweetie. I promise it's going to be alright."

At the hospital, Ben and Alice are sitting in the waiting room, with Alice asleep and her head on Ben's shoulder and his arm wrapped around to her shoulder. Ben is staring up at the ceiling. Adrian is sitting in a chair on Ben's side and Leo is sitting in a chair on Alice's side. Adrian places her hand on Ben's free hand, comforting him. Leo says "Uh…Ben, I called George to tell Amy and Ashley what happened. Bu Leo whispers "Anyone want some coffee?" Adrian stands up and says "Yeah, I'll go with you." Leo shakes his head and says "No thanks. I'm good." Adrian says "Please." Leo sighs as Adrian walks towards the coffee machine and he follows behind her.

Leo and Adrian step up to the coffee machine. Leo begins making his coffee as Adrian turns around and looks at Ben sadly. Leo catches her glancing at him and says "He's never going back with you." Adrian turns to Leo and says "What?" He adds "He'll never go back to you. You betrayed him and not only that; you caused his best friend to get into an accident." Adrian says "Whoa. I did not cause Henry to get into that accident…alright? And right now, I don't care if he never dates me again. I just want him to get better…all of them, Ben, Henry, and Alice." Leo replies "Well, if he goes back to you, that'll be the day I get remarried." Leo walks back towards Ben and Alice, leaving Adrian annoyed and sad.

George and Ashley walk into the waiting room towards Adrian. Ashley says "Where's Henry?" Adrian says "Hey Ashley. Henry is in surgery." Ashley turns to see Ben, Alice, and Leo. She quickly walks away to them, leaving George and Adrian alone. George says "How are Ben and Alice holding up?" Adrian replies "Ugh, terrible. Ben has literally had the same face he had when Leo told him about the accident. Meanwhile, Alice has either been crying on Ben's shoulder or sleeping on Ben's shoulder." George says "Wait. I didn't know Henry and Alice were your friends." Adrian says "They're not, no one really is. I slept with Henry at that graduation party and now everyone hates me." George replies "Hmm. Why did you sleep with him?" Adrian says "Well, Omar left me because Ricky and I kissed one last time and Ben… was spending all his time with his new red-head girlfriend." Wendy runs into the waiting room and whispers "Ben!" Adrian and George look at her confusedly as she sits down where Adrian was sitting. George asks "That red-head? She only has a little red in her hair." Adrian looks at Wendy in confusion.

At the butcher shop, Ricky is stacking boxes angrily and quickly. Bunny walks to him and says "Whoa there! Easy on the steaks!" Ricky calms down and sits a box in his hand down slowly. Ricky says "I'm sorry." Bunny says "What's with you today? Is it Amy?" Ricky sighs and says "Yeah, it's-it's Amy. I just don't understand why she'd run off and not even call to tell her husband and family where she is." Bunny replies "Well, you two aren't married, you're just engaged. She's probably just tired because she has a child and is married in high school. And knowing Amy, she probably went off somewhere to slow things down. Maybe she went back up to New York." Ricky sighs slowly. He says "By the way, where's Ben? Did he call in sick or something?" Bunny says "No one told you?" Ricky looks at her in confusion, saying "No. What happened?" She says "Henry, Ben's friend, was in an accident last night. He's in serious condition." Ricky looks at her seriously, saying "What?" Bunny adds "Yep. Leo told me early this morning." Ricky says "How come no one told me?" Bunny says "Hello…without Amy here, no one really has a reason to tell you news because news mostly always involves Amy. And I thought you would know because your school's having a candlelight vigil for Henry." Ricky says "I thought that was only for people who are dead?" Bunny says "No. But now…how about we close down early and go down to the hospital and comfort Ben? I'm driving." Bunny walks away, leaving Ricky wondering about what she said.

Adrian opens the door to her condo, walks in, and closes the door. She drops her purse on the couch and sits on the couch. She sighs and lays back. A knock goes on her door. She sits up and confusedly says "Who is it?" A male voice says "Who do you think it is?" Adrian realizes the voice, stands up quickly, and walks to the door. She slowly opens the door. Omar smiles at her and says "Adrian." She replies "Hi Omar." Omar walks into the condo; Adrian rolls her eyes, and closes the door. She says "Well come in!" Omar stands in front of her and says "Listen. I'm sorry I went off on you at that party. I was being disrespectful and rude to you." Adrian says "Um, yeah. You can keep your sorry. I deserved that. It was completely wrong for me to kiss Ricky in front of you." Omar says "Adrian…" Adrian adds "Look, I know you wanted to come by and see me and expect me to jump into your arms and have sex, but…I don't feel like doing that right now. I'm not even sure how long I won't feel like having sex." Omar asks "Did something happen at that party?" Adrian looks at him sadly. She says "Omar…I'll tell you what happened later. Just please, leave me alone for a little while. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to you. Omar says "Wait…yesterday you were calling me basically telling me you want me back and now today…you want me out and you'll call me when you're ready to talk? Huh…you're a piece of work." Adrian says "Can you just please get out of my condo?" Omar calmly says "Adrian." She says "Now!" Adrian walks over to the door, opens it, and gestures for Omar to leave. He slowly walks out and she closes the door behind him.

In New York City, Amy walks into a hotel, looking around with big eyes. She walks up to the counter and says "Room for one please." He nods his head and she gives him her credit card. He slides the card and gives her the room key and her card. She walks to an elevator and presses the "up" button. A guy in a black jacket and blue jeans with shaggy hair walks up to the elevator, standing next to her. He looks at her and asks "Amy?" Amy turns to him and her confused look turns to a smile. She says "Jimmy! Hey!" Jimmy goes in for a hug and she lets him as they smile into each other's shoulders. They release and she says "How are you?" He responds "I'm doing good. How about yourself?" Amy says "Ugh, I've been doing kinda good and kinda not good." The elevator chimes and the doors open. Both of them walk into it. Jimmy says "What does that mean exactly?" The elevator doors close and Amy replies "Well, you remember Ricky?" Jimmy says "Of course. He's the father of your baby." She says "Well, he…proposed to me two days ago. And I said yes." Jimmy's face turns to a sad face and he responds "Oh, well. What's your problem then?" Amy says "I don't want to get married to him. Well, not just yet. I mean, I love him, but I'm not in love with him." Jimmy's face lights back up. He says "You love him because he's the father of your son then, right?" Amy responds "Well, I guess so." Jimmy says "You know what? Are you still going to be in the city tonight? I'd love to take you out. Just as friends, though." Amy cheerily says "Sure. I'd love to." The elevator door abruptly stops. Both Amy and Jimmy hold on to each other for balance. Amy says "Oh no. This can't be happening." Jimmy says "Alright, let's just stay calm. We'll just call for the attendant." He presses an orange button, but nothing happens. He continues pressing it, but still not happens. Amy sits down on the floor and says "Great, so much for my vacation." Jimmy sighs and leans against the wall.

At Grace's house, Kathleen is sitting at the table drinking coffee as Jack walks in. He says "Good morning, Mrs. B." Kathleen smiles and says "Good morning, Jack. Why are you up this early?" Jack says "I couldn't really sleep last night." Kathleen says "You were up all night thinking about you and Grace kissing weren't you?" Jack sits down and says "Yes, I was. I just seem to think about her every second. I think I might love her." Kathleen says "Jack…I'm pretty sure Grace is only going back to you because Daniel broke up with her." Jack says "But that's not possible, Mrs. B. Grace kissed me again yesterday." Kathleen says "Jack, you can't go back with Grace. Not while you're living here. And if you do, then there will be consequences." Jack says "What?" She says "I'm sorry Jack, but you can't. Besides, you know you love Madison." Jack sighs. A knock is heard on the front door. Kathleen gets up and walks towards it. Kathleen opens the door and a dark-skinned, curly black-haired boy in a blue plaid shirt and blue jeans stands at her door, with a bag on his back. He says "Hi. Are you Kathleen Tsegay?" She smiles and says "Yes." He responds "I'm Jacob Bowman Tsegay, Marshall's nephew." He extends his hand to her and she awkwardly smiles at him.

Back at the hospital, Alice is now awake and talking to Leo while Ben is talking to Wendy. He says "So, Dylan's not planning on coming? At all?" Wendy says "I don't think so. I mean, your dad did get all of us in trouble. Well, not all of us. I'm not in trouble because I didn't do anything. But Dylan's definitely grounded. Besides, Ben…she really didn't care about your friend Henry being hurt. Mercedes and I are the only ones who actually care." Ben sighs and says "Well, I should've expected it. I mean, none of you really know him but out of you four, you and her are probably the nicest…even though she smokes pot." Wendy giggles and says "Thanks. A boy has never called me nice. They just call me weird." Ben smirks sadly and she says "Ben, you shouldn't even be thinking of Dylan. It's all about Henry for now." Ben says "Thanks." Wendy smiles and stands up. She says "Well, I should be going. I have to go to Dylan's house for a group meeting. Probably to find a way for Dylan to get to you without her parents knowing."Ben smirks and she leans in for a hug. He nicely accepts and they release each other right after. Wendy says "See you Ben." Ben says "See you Wendy. Thanks for comforting me." Wendy walks out of the waiting room. Bunny and Ricky walk in towards Ben and Leo. Ricky stops as he sees Ashley and George. He says "Ashley." She stands up and they hug. She says "Hey." Ricky says "It's great to see you." George stands up and says "It's great to see me too." Ricky and Ashley release each other and he says "Hey George." George replies "Hi." Ricky says "I can't be here long. I've gotta pick John up from nursery soon. Have you gotten in contact with Amy yet?" George responds "No. And me knowing my Amy, she's probably run off to New York again."Ricky sighs. Bunny hugs Ben and says "It's going to be okay, Ben. I know it is." He says "Thanks Bunny." She sits beside Leo.

At Grace' house, Kathleen and Jacob are sitting on the sofa. She says "So…you're Marshall's nephew?" Jacob nods his head. She adds "So…you do know that Marshall died, right?" Jacob says "Yeah, my mom told me." Kathleen says "Yeah, and that's the problem. I don't even know your mother, let alone spoke to her. Marshall never said anything about having a sister." Jacob says "I know, I've always wanted to meet my uncle, but my mom never let me. So, when I heard that I had an aunt, I had to come and meet you. So…here I am." Kathleen says "Yes, here you are." Grace walks into the room, saying "Mom! I need to- "She stops as she sees Kathleen and Jacob. Grace says "Oh! I didn't know we have company." Kathleen stands up and says "Grace, this is Jacob. He's your…cousin." Grace looks at her and smiles. She says "That's funny mom. Who is he really?" Jacob walks around the sofa and towards her, saying "It's a pleasure to meet you Grace. I've always to meet you. I've heard so many stories about you." Grace awkwardly smiles and shakes his hand.

Back in the elevator in New York City, both Amy and Jimmy are sat next to each other, laughing. Amy says "My mom and your dad should have stayed together. I mean, I love my mom and dad being together, but as they continue not being together, they seem somewhat happy. Well, happier than they used to be." Jimmy says "Yeah, I guess they should have stayed together. But just because they're together doesn't mean we can't be together in the future." Amy smiles and says "I'm sorry about the condoms being in my purse last time. It's just-" Jimmy interrupts her, saying "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone so crazy about the condoms being in your purse. I mean, you did have a baby. You only brought them just in case we did have sex." Amy says "But you said you would only have sex when you get married." Jimmy responds "I did. But a guy had taken advantage of you before so you just felt that another guy would do the same." Amy nods her head. She says "So…just asking. Do you still not want to have sex until marriage?" Jimmy nods his head and says "Yeah. I'm sorry." Amy says "No, it's perfectly fine. I like you Jimmy, but I'm engaged to Ricky." Jimmy responds "It's okay. I like you too Amy." Amy says "I should just tell him that I don't want to get married yet. I mean, I was happy that he proposed to me in front of the whole school, but I'm not in love with him." Jimmy says "Yeah, there's a difference in loving someone and being in love with them." Amy says "Yep, it's all the difference in the world." A speaker goes off in the elevator and says "The hotel is sorry for your inconvenience. We are getting you out as I speak." Amy and Jimmy smile at each other.

At Adrian's condo, a knock goes on Adrian's door. She walks from her room and to the door. She opens it and Dante is standing there. He says "Adrian. Hi." Adrian says "Dante. Um…" Dante says "May I come inside?" She says "Yeah, of course." Dante walks in. She adds "At least you asked." She shuts the door. Dante looks at her and smiles. He says "Look, Adrian. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I had to go out of the country." Adrian says "Oh, that's not a big deal Dante. Trust me, it isn't." He asks "What do you mean?" She says "I kinda have been dating your brother Omar." He shockingly and angrily says "What?!" Adrian nervously says "I know, I know! It was stupid of me. You weren't there so I just went with Omar. But…we broke up." Dante says "I can't believe you Adrian. Well, actually I can." Adrian angrily says "What is that supposed to mean?" Dante says "I'm out." He turns around and walks to the door. Dante opens the door and walks out. Adrian says "Hey!" She runs to the door and leans out. She says "And I slept with him! And I liked it!" She slammed the door shut. She walks away angrily.

A knock is heard on her door again. Adrian says "Oh! What do you want?!" She angrily walks back to the door and opens it wide. She screams "What?!" Grace is standing at the door confusedly. Grace says "Um, Adrian?" Adrian sighs and says "Oh. It's you. Come in." Grace walks in and says "Yeah, it's me. Um, Adrian…" She sits down on the couch. She says "Was that Dante that just walked out of here?" Adrian says "Yeah. That was him alright." Grace says "What happened, Adrian?" Adrian says "I told him that I was dating Omar and of course he got mad. Then he said he believed I would do something like that." Grace says "Adrian! I have to live here!" Adrian's face turns from anger to confusion. She says "What?" Grace adds "I have to live here. Apparently, my dad had a sister that we never knew of and her son…my cousin…is here and wants to live with us." Adrian's eyes go big and she says "Whoa…um, slow down. You have a cousin?" Grace says "Apparently so." Adrian adds "Well, I guess everything's going on. But I have to not worry about Dante, Omar, and sex. I have to help Ben through his situation. I was with them last night and some of the morning. And I've been calling and talking to him and Leo like three times today." Grace says "Wait, what situation?" Adrian says "No one told you?" Grace responds "No." Adrian says "Come on. We're going to the hospital." Grace looks at Adrian confusedly.

Back in New York City, Amy and Jimmy are walking down the hallway of the hotel. Jimmy says "That was crazy back there." Amy says "I know. But I wasn't scared at all." Jimmy responds "You weren't scared? So you weren't saying "Oh no! This can't be happening!"" Amy smirks and says "Yeah, I was a bit scared. But having you in there with me helped me be calm and relaxed. Had I been in an elevator with my dad, I probably would have tried to pry the elevator doors open myself." Jimmy laughs as they stop at Amy's room. He says "I had a fun time in the elevator tonight, Amy." She giggles and responds "I had a fun time too." She unlocks the door with her keys and opens it wide. She turns back to Jimmy. Jimmy leans in to hug Amy and she accepts it, embracing him. As they release each other, they look into each other's eyes and they tenderly kiss. A few seconds later, they break apart and smile at each other. Jimmy says "You want to go on a coffee date in the morning, Amy?" She says "I would love to." He turns around, smiling at her and walks away. Amy watches him walk down the hallway. She walks into her room and closes the door, smiling.

At Ricky's apartment, Ricky opens his apartment door holding John's hand and he sees that his apartment has been burglarized. Sofa cushions are on the coffee table, broken lamps are on the floor, and books cover the floor. Ricky looks around shockingly and confusedly. He hears noise of books falling and glass being broken. Ricky picks John up, grabs the keys from the door knob, and hurriedly sneaks back out of the apartment.

Back at the hospital, Adrian and Grace walk in. Grace runs to Ben and hugs him while he is sitting down. She says "Oh my god Ben! I didn't know!" She releases him and says "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." Ben just stares at Grace. Leo walks up to Adrian and says "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said those things." Adrian says "No, I'm sorry. You and Ben have done so much for me. And I hurt the both of you. And not just that, I hate being in this place." Leo sighs and says "The baby?" Adrian nods her head and says "That's why I left so early. I can't stand to be here." Leo hugs Adrian and says "It's going to be okay, Adrian."

Alice looks up at Ben and says "Can I tell you something Ben?" Ben sadly says "Anything, Alice." She says "Henry told me something before. Something major." Ben says "What is it?" Alice responds "He confessed to me he's not in love with me. He's said it millions of times, but I just kept seducing him, hoping he would eventually fall in love with me. But…he's not. He loves someone else." Ben says "Who?" She responds "You." Ben sadly and shockingly just stares at her with no response.

A male doctor walks into the waiting room and everyone stands up. Ben and Alice hold onto each other as they, Leo, and Adrian step up to the doctor. He says "I'm sorry." Everyone begins to tear up at the doctor's words. Alice turns her head to Ben's chest as she cries and Ben sobs to the wall. Both Leo and Adrian shake their heads and start crying. Ricky and Bunny both let their heads fall down sadly.

At Grant High, there's a framed picture of Henry hanging on tree, with flowers surrounding it and burned out candles next to them.

**Please leave your reviews and comments. I hope you guys like it!**


	6. 4x16 Episode: Description and Spoilers

**Spoilers and Description for 4x16 _They Gotta Eat (Air Date: 7-8-2013)_**

**Episode Description**

**Jacob wants to stay with Kathleen instead of going off to a boarding school. Kathleen is unsure about this idea and is not sure what to think of Marshall having a sister she never knew about. Jacob also becomes friends with Ethan, sparking a friendship between the two and maybe even more. Meanwhile, Amy takes a pregnancy test and is shocked at the results.**

_Amy is finally taking her family and Ricky's calls, but Ricky informs her about the consequences she has to face for going off to New York without letting the father of their child know._

_Ben and Wendy start getting closer, beginning to not only anger Dylan and her friends, but also Grace._

_Ben is still shocked at the reveal of Henry's homosexuality towards him, causing Ben to question his own sexuality._

_Many students of Grant High begin questioning their sexuality after the news of Henry being homosexual._

_George still suspects Ashley is robbing houses in his neighborhood._

_Kathleen and Grace are still recovering from the news of Marshall having a sister and a nephew named Jacob and that he wants to live with them for the rest of the year._

_Jacob meets Ethan and they become quick friends; However, after a date night with girls, something happens between the two. _


	7. 4x16 They Gotta Eat

**4x16 They Gotta Eat**

The episode begins with Ricky in his apartment getting John's bag ready for nursery. A knock goes on the door and he says "Come in!" The door opens and Nora walks in. She closes the door and says "Hey. Where's John?" Ricky responds "Taking a bath." Nora says "Um, okay. Your son is only 3 years old. He can't take a bath by himself." Ricky stops packing John's bag and turns to her. He says "No offense, but he's my son. I know him a lot better than you. And he's just fine taking a bath by himself." Nora says "Okay…Hey. Did you get in touch with Amy yet?" He shakes his head and continues packing John's bag. Nora worriedly says "Ricky…you might be in some trouble." Ricky says "Why?" Nora continues "George seems to think that Amy is pregnant." Ricky stops packing John's bag and looks at Nora in worry and shock.

In New York City, Amy is walking out of the elevator with Jimmy to her side and they are smiling.

At Grant High, summer school has just started. Students roam the hallways and talk to each other. Grace and Jacob are walking down the hallway with book bags. Grace says "Okay. My mom said she'll be here around 12 to be with the counselor. You already got your schedule and everything so…see ya later!" She awkwardly and hurriedly walks away, leaving Jacob confused. He starts walking down the hallway, looking down to his schedule in his hand when he bumps into Ethan. Ethan says "Hey. Watch where you're going, dude." Jacob calmly says "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Ethan smirks and says "I'm just joking, man. It was my fault." Jacob responds "I was just looking at my schedule." Ethan replies "Oh...you're new here? Well, I should probably give you a heads up about the school. You see, in these hallways, these are exactly where all the fights and drama happen." Ethan and Jacob start walking down the hall. Ethan continues "I mean, I'm not a fan of drama, but hey. If it's happening, I have no problem sitting back and watching it." He grabs Jacob's schedule from his hand and reads it. He says "Hey. You're in most of my classes." Jacob smirks and says "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ethan responds "It depends if I like you or not." Jacob says "Do you?" Ethan says "You're cool…as a matter of fact…" Ethan stops and stands in front of Jacob. He continues "How about we double date? I know it's kind of early, but I have these hot twins available tonight. The only problem is one of them will only go out with me if the other twin has a date too." Jacob says "I don't know. I mean, it's kind of early for me to start dating here." Ethan responds "Come on!" Jacob smirks at Ethan.

Grace closes her locker as Adrian walks up to her. She turns to Adrian and says "Hey Adrian." Adrian responds "Hey." Grace says "So, when's Henry's funeral?" Adrian replies "This Saturday. Um, you're going right?" Grace says "Of course I'm going. Ben is my friend and I'm his friend. He needs as much support he can get." Adrian says "Yeah, I can't go." Grace looks at her in shock. She says "What? Why not?" Adrian says "I…had a dream last night…about Henry." Grace says "A dream? What kind of dream? Sex dream?" Adrian says "Oh no…definitely no. I mean, God rest Henry's soul but just…no." Grace says "Well, what kind of dream you had?" Adrian says "Okay, I think I'm going crazy. I had a dream that Henry came back from the dead, came in my room, and started yelling at me. Then, Alice came in and started screaming murderer!" Grace looks at her in shock and confusion. She says "Um, Adrian. You are going crazy." Adrian sighs.

At the butcher shop, Ricky is giving a bag of steaks to a customer as Bunny walks up to him. As the customer walks out of the shop, she says "Hey. I'm gonna need you to stay here Saturday. I'm going to Henry's funeral." Ricky says "Oh come on Bunny. I want to go. Ben's my friend. I have to go." Bunny says "No. You don't have to go. And you won't be going." Ricky sighs. Bunny adds "And besides, you're not Ben's friend." Ricky looks at her in confusion and says "Yes I am." She says "No, you're not. You're not Ben's friend, you're Ben's rival. You compete with him over everything. Just a couple weeks ago, you two were competing about who could make the most sales. And you both ended up getting the same amount of sales." Ricky looks at Bunny in worry and she says "Yeah I've been watching you two. I've known Ben for a very long time. And if you think you're ever going to take his place, you're sadly mistaken." Bunny walks away, leaving Ricky in embarrassment.

At Ben's house, he is laying on his bed asleep. Leo walks in and yells "Ben!" Ben is jolted from his sleep and yells "Yeah?! Yeah?!" Leo says "You're gonna be late!" He responds "Ugh, for what?" Leo sighs and says "The funeral preparations." Ben sits up and says "Oh god." Leo shakes his head and walks out of Ben's room. Ben stands up and runs to his closet. He starts going through his clothes.

In New York City, Amy and Jimmy are sitting in a café drinking coffee. She smiles at him and says "I'm so happy right now. I don't have any worries. At all!" She giggles and Jimmy smirks at her. Amy's phone starts vibrating on the table. Amy awkwardly looks away and around her. Jimmy chuckles and says "Amy. You're phone has been vibrating for the last hour. Answer it. It might be your family or Ricky." Amy sighs and picks up her phone. She stands up and walks away. She answers the phone and says "Hello."

At George's house, George is on the phone with Amy and says "Why haven't you been answering any of my phone calls?!" Back at Amy, she says "I've been busy. I've had stuff to do." George responds "Oh bull! You've been ignoring my calls, your mother's calls, and Ricky's calls. Where the hell are you anyway?" Amy says "I'm somewhere, okay. Look, I'll call you later. I promise, okay." Amy ends the call and turns to Jimmy. He smiles at her as she awkwardly smiles back at him.

Back at George's house, Ashley walked in and George placed his phone on the counter. Ashley says "What's going on? Why are you looking like that?" George sighs and replies "Amy finally decided to take my call. And she still didn't tell me where the hell she is." Ashley says "Probably participating in a single mothers group…oh yeah. She's not single anymore, she's engaged. And she's in high school. How lovely." George says "Why can't you ever be nice to her?" Ashley says "I used to be nice to her…but now I'm not. Besides, I've got bigger things to worry about than the runaway mom." He responds "What? You gotta find another neighborhood to rob houses at." She replies "Dad, I did not and have not robbed any houses…ever. And for your information, Henry's parents are letting me do the funeral preparations with Ben." George sighs. She continues "I gotta go take a shower." Ashley walks out of the room, leaving George in worry.

In New York City, Amy and Jimmy walk out of the café holding hands and smiling. Amy's phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out. She answers it and asks "What do you want?"

At the butcher shop, Ricky is on the phone with Amy and says "What do you mean "what do I want"? You ran off somewhere and you haven't called in a week. You haven't checked up or John or anything." Amy sighs and says "Okay…I understand. I'll call you later." Ricky responds "There are consequences for doing this Amy." Amy replies "Consequences? What…are you threatening me?" Ricky says "Oh no…I'm gonna take you to court and get full custody of John." Amy turns to Jimmy in worry and he looks at her in confusion.

Back at Grant High, Jacob and Ethan are walking down the hall as they happen to run into Grace. She looks at them in awkwardness and says "Oh. Hi Jacob…hi Ethan. Um, Jacob, did my mother come up here yet?" Jacob nods his head and says "Yep. I am…officially a student of Grant High." Ethan smirks at him as Grace says "Oh. Well, that's good. So…yeah." She quickly walks away from them. Ethan turns to Jacob and says "You do know that she's not too happy about you going to this school or that you are her nephew." Jacob replies "I know. But I only hope that she will get over it and everything will be normal." Ethan smirks and says "Well, first thing to know about Grant High…nothing here is normal." He replies "Well, it seems normal." Ethan says "It's only normal right now because Amy isn't here." Jacob asks "Who's Amy?" Ethan responds "My foster brother's fiancé and baby mama. She ran away, probably because she's pregnant or something." Jacob says "Wow." Ethan says "Yeah, but I've given you my number to call me when you're at the movie theater. And the spicy Latina twins will meet us there." Jacob smiles at him.

On the next hallway in Grant High, Adrian and Grace walk up to each other. Grace quickly says "Are you going to let me move in with you or not?" Adrian says "Um, no. I mean, I'm lonely and I'm done with Omar and Dante but I don't think having you move in with me is going to fix that." Grace responds "Come on Adrian. I can't live in the same house as Jacob. It's weird having him eat with us and talk about his life in Africa." She replies "Grace, why are so weird out about him? He's cute by the way." Grace grunts and says "Eww...and he's just weird." Adrian says "Well, it takes weird to know weird." She replies "Hey. I'm not weird…at all." Adrian says "Oh please…you are the definition of weird." Grace sighs at her. Adrian says "Oh…did you hear?" Grace asks "Hear what?" She responds "Henry was gay…and he was in love with Ben." Grace looks at Adrian in shock and says "What?" Adrian nods her head and says "And now that the school knows that Henry was gay, almost every student is questioning their sexuality." Grace says "Well…what about Ben? Is he…gay?" Adrian responds "No. I mean, I don't think so." Grace says "Oh god."

Madison walks down the hallway and runs into Lauren. She awkwardly and softly says "Hey Lauren." Lauren looks at her and folds her arms. Madison continues "My dad and your dad talked." Lauren asks "Um, why?" She says "Because I told my dad that you and I weren't friends anymore so he called your dad and now…we all have dinner tonight…at your house." Lauren rolls her eyes and says "I can't believe this." She walks away, leaving Madison even sadder.

In New York City, Amy and Jimmy stand at her hotel room door. They slowly kiss and both smile into it. They break apart and he walks away. Amy closes the door and sighs worriedly. She runs to her purse and pulls out a box titled _**Pregnancy Test 1 on 1**_. She sighs and runs to the bathroom.

At a funeral home, Ben and Ashley are standing by a dark black metal casket as Henry's father (Chow Yun Fat) and mother (Nia Peeples) are standing looking at a piercing white casket. Ashley turns to Ben and says "Where is it?" Ben turns to her and says "Where is what?" She responds "Henry's ex girlfriend. Where is it?" He replies "Oh. She went out of town. She'll be back for the funeral. She didn't want to plan it." Ashley says "Oh…so I'm supposed to be her understudy?" Ben smirks and says "No Ashley. Henry's parents already wanted all three of us to plan it. But I guess it'll just be two of us." Ashley sighs and says "So, what about you?" He asks "What do you mean?" She responds "Henry being in love with you. How do you feel about that?" Ben responds "I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, Henry was my friend and I loved him but I don't think I was in love with him." Ashley asks "You don't **think** you were in love with him?" He responds "I wasn't in love with him. But I'm not gonna lie. I've thought about it before." Ashley rolls her eyes and says "Okay…"

Henry's parents turn around and slowly and sadly walk up to Ben and Ashley. Henry's father, John, says "So, can you explain to us again why Alice isn't here?" Ben and Ashley look to each other awkwardly.

At the Bowman's house, Kathleen is standing in the kitchen by the counter and is on the phone. She says "I need your help.

Back at George's house, he is in the kitchen and on the phone with Kathleen. He responds "Oh yeah. With what?" Kathleen sighs and says "I'm stressed and I need someone to hang out with." George asks "Well what about that guy that you married…Jeff?" She replies "He's still in Africa. Look George, I just really need to talk. I'm stressed out over everything that's going on in my life." George nods his head and says "Okay. I'll be over in a few."

At Ben's house, he walks into his room, with Wendy behind him. She says "Never thought I'd see your house again, let alone see your room again." Ben nods his head and asks "So…how's Dylan?  
Wendy responds "She's not holding up too well. She's not only angry that you broke up with her, she's angry that you spent most of you two's relationship talking to me. She's probably plotting to get revenge on us right now." He says "Well, I just couldn't believe that she didn't have sympathy for me losing my best friend." Wendy says "Well, I've been friends with Dylan for a long time so I can believe it. And with the help of Raven, they can do a lot of damage." Ben's phone rings and he grabs it out of his pocket. He answers it and says "Hello?"

At the Bowman's house, Grace is sitting on her bed with her phone to her ear, talking to Ben. She responds "Hey Ben." Ben answers back, saying "Oh…hi Grace." Grace says "Um, how are you holding up?" He responds "I'm doing a little better." Grace says "That's good…so what are you doing tonight?" Ben says "Well, I'm having dinner with my friend Wendy." Grace's face turns red and she says "Oh…okay. Talk to you later." She hangs up and screams loudly.

Ben looks at the phone in confusion. Wendy says "So…how are you doing regarding Henry being in love with you?" Ben smirks and says "I don't know. It just makes me think…what if I'm gay? I've thought about it before…being gay, but I just shrugged it off as only wonder. But now that I found out that Henry was in love with me, I can only think what if I am gay?" Wendy responds "Well…if you are, then maybe you should try to see? How about you go experiment or something?" Ben's face is filled with wonder.

George hangs up and puts the phone on the counter just as Anne opens the door and walks in. She asks "Who were you on the phone with?" He responds "It's none of your business, Anne. Oh, and our daughter…our daughter is a thief." Anne smirks and asks "What are you talking about now, George?" He says "Ashley…sweet innocent Ashley…she's robbing houses in the neighborhood." Anne rolls her eyes and says "Well, she's far from sweet and innocent. And she's not robbing the houses in the neighborhood. She can't be. Ashley is too smart for that." George says "Huh. Well, we said the same thing about Amy ever having sex before she graduates high school." George walks out of the kitchen, leaving Anne in confusion. The phone rings and Anne picks it up. She answers it and says "Hello." Her confused face soon turns to shock.

Later on at night, at Lauren's house, Lauren and her dad were setting the table up for dinner. He asks her "Why didn't you tell me that you and Madison aren't friends, anymore?" Lauren sighs and says "It doesn't matter, dad. She's an evil red head." Her dad says "Hey. You and Madison are supposed to be best friends. What happened?" She says "Well, if I tell you, you're gonna be mad." Her dad says "It's likely, but go ahead." Lauren sighs.

At Ben's house, he is laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Leo walks in and says "What's wrong?" Ben says "Dad, I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I loved Henry as a friend…well, more like a brother. But he got me thinking." Leo chuckles and says "Got you thinking what…that maybe you're gay?" Ben nods his head and says "I mean, if I am…it would probably explain why I can't really get a girlfriend." Leo sits down across from Ben and says "Ben…I know you, son. You're not gay. I'm pretty sure I would have noticed it by now." Ben responds "I mean, shouldn't I at least try to see? Maybe I could date a guy or something." Leo sighs and stands up. He says "Well, if it'll help you…then go ahead." Leo walks out, leaving Ben wondering about how he would find out if he is gay.

At the Shakur's house, Ethan and Jacob walk in. Jacob walks into the living room as Ethan shuts the door. Jacob asks "Your house is enormous, man." Ethan responds "Thanks. My foster parents have a lot of money." They both sit down on the sofa, having a big space in between them. Jacob asks "So…how'd I do tonight?" Ethan responds "You did pretty well for a rookie." Jacob smirks and says "Well, I have one of the twins' numbers." Ethan says "And I have the other's numbers. So, did you two make-out?" Jacob smirks and says "No. And I wouldn't do that on a first date. I don't even know how to make-out." Ethan looks at him in shock and confusion. He says "What? Have you even kissed a girl yet?" Jacob replies "No. I wish I could know how to." Ethan sighs and says "Well…" Jacob looks at him in wonder and asks "Well what, Ethan?" He sighs again and says "Well, you don't know how to kiss a girl and I know how to…" Jacob says "So, what? You'll let me kiss you…for practice?" Ethan says "I mean, you're cool. And we're kinda friends already. I wouldn't mind helping you out, man." Jacob asks "Really? I mean, I don't want us to be weird or anything."" Ethan says "Trust me; it won't be weird. I'll do all the work and you just follow." He nods his head and Ethan turns to him. As they face each other, their eyes land on each other's lips. Ethan leans towards Jacob and places his small pink lips on Jacob's plump pink lips. They both close their eyes as their kiss deepens. Ethan and Jacob scoot closer to each other, embracing each other. Ethan places his hands on Jacob's waist while Jacob places his left hand on Ethan's cheek and right arm around his neck. Suddenly, Ethan's eyes pop open and he shockingly jumps back from Jacob. Ethan says "Oh god." Jacob stares at Ethan in weirdness and amazement.

At Lauren's house, Lauren and Madison's fathers sit on the ends of the table while Madison and Lauren sit on the sides of the table. Madison's father says "So…what's really going on here? I mean, we came over here to get you two back to being best friends and no one's talking." Lauren's dad says "Oh, I wonder why." Madison's dad asks "What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren's dad says "You lied to me, man. You told me Madison took a pair of Lauren's favorite shoes." Madison dad looks at him shocked and says "That is why they're not best friends anymore!" He responds back "No it isn't! It's because your daughter…had sex…with my daughter's boyfriend!" Madison's dad looks at her in shock and says "What?" Lauren gets up and yells "Just get outta my house!" She walks away, leaving both dads' eyes on Madison.

At the Bowman's house, Kathleen and George are sitting on the sofa, drinking white wine. She says "I wish Marshall would've told me about having a sister and nephew. I wonder why he didn't tell me." George shakes his head and says "No clue. But obviously he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to know." She responds "Well, yeah. But now his nephew showed up at my door, wanting to live with us." He says "Well, let him. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to let him stay and go to school here. I sure wouldn't be angry if I had a nephew. I'll be kinda cool." Kathleen says "I don't know. I just don't know about all this." The front door opens and Jacob walks in slowly. He turns to Kathleen and George and says "I had a weird night."

**Please leave your reviews and comments. Btw, someone should really make stories for Jacob and Ethan. I'm surprised there aren't any.**


	8. 4x17 Suddenly This Summer

**4x17 Suddenly This Summer**

The episode begins in Amy's hotel room in New York City. She is putting clothes into her suitcase. A knock goes on her door. She stops packing and walks over to the door. She opens it and smiles as she sees Jimmy standing there, smiling back at her. He says "Hey." She says "Hey cutie." She lets him in and closes the door. He looks around and says "I like your room. It looks better than mine…way better." She replies "Thanks. But I guess this will be the last time I live in this room." She looks around her as well and says "I'm going to miss this." Jimmy says "Miss this or miss New York City?" Amy smirks, brushes hair out of her face, and responds "Both." Jimmy says "Oh. So you won't miss me?" She responds "I'm definitely going to miss you. You know, I wish you can come back down to California with me." He says "I can't. You know I have a good job going here and the job can help me get a scholarship at this college." Amy says "Well…" Jimmy says "Well…" He leans in and kisses her on the lips tenderly and lovingly. She wraps her arms around his neck as she smiles into the kiss. Jimmy says "Oh…speaking of my job, the same applies tp you." Amy looks at him confusedly and responds "What?" He says "An employee quit yesterday at my job so there's a slot open for anyone. And I managed to score you an interview." Amy looks at him in confusion and doubt.

At Grant High, students roam the hallways. Grace and Jacob walk in as he says "So, what'd you do last night, Grace?" She looks at him awkwardly and worriedly and says "Um…nothing." Jacob says "Oh. Well, do you want to know anything about me?" Grace responds "Not really." Jacob looks at her sadly just as Ethan is walking near them. Both Ethan and Jacob share a worried glance, but walk past each other. Grace looks at Ethan as he walks past them. She says "Uh, aren't you and Ethan friends?" Jacob smirks and says "I thought you didn't want to know anything about me." He walks away calmly as she looks at him in disbelieve and confusion.

Just as Grace turns the corner towards her locker, she walks into Adrian. Grace says "Adrian. Hey." Adrian responds "Hi. So…" She replies "So…what?" Adrian says "So, are you still going to the funeral?" Grace responds "Uh, yeah…Adrian. You must still be having those nightmares." Adrian quickly grabs Grace's arm and pulls to the side of the hallway. She says "Hey. Don't say that out loud. You know how our school is. You hear something and it goes around the whole school in less than 24 hours." Grace replies "Sorry. But if you are, you really need to see a therapist. Maybe you should see Dr. Fields." Adrian smirks and responds "Oh, the one who convinced Ben to give up on our relationship. Yeah, no thanks. I'll see you later." She irately walks away from Grace.

At George's house, he walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator doors. The back door opens and Anne walks in holding Robbie over her shoulder. She says "Hey." George smiles at her and says "Hey." She walks out of the kitchen. George grabs milk and a box of cereal and closes the refrigerator doors. He sets it on the counter as Anne walks back in, still holding Robbie. She says "Why are you so happy?" George shrugs his shoulders and says "I just am." Anne responds "Hmm." She walks back out the kitchen. He opens the cabinet and pulls a bowl out. He closes it and sets the bowl on the counter, next to the milk and cereal. Anne walks back in again, still holding Robbie. She says "I don't believe you." George looks at her and smiles. He responds "What? Can't I be happy?" Anne says "You can but you hardly ever are. What's going on?" He just smiles at her as he starts pouring cereal into his bowl. Anne's face turns from confusion to shock and she says "You didn't?" George says "Didn't what?" Anne replies "Sleep with Kathleen." He shakes his head and responds "I wish. She didn't let me stay the night. She's still married to that Jeff guy." Anne looks at him with a blank expression and says "So, you would get back with her?" George smiles and says "Sure would." Anne says "Well, okay." She turns around and walks out of the kitchen, leaving George confused.

At the butcher shop, Ricky is holding a closed box and sits it on a table. The front door's bell chimes and Leo walks in. Ricky sees him and says "Oh. Hi Mr. Boykewich." He nods his head and says "How are you doing Ricky?" He replies "Uh, I'm actually…I'm actually doing pretty well at this single father stuff." Leo smiles and says "Oh really?" Ricky nods his head and says "Yeah, at first it was kind of hard, but now…I feel like I can do anything. I feel like Amy should stay where she is." Leo says "I don't agree with you feeling Amy should stay in New York, but I'm happy that you are well." He nods his head and says "As a matter of fact, these boxes aren't really steaks. They're Amy's things. I'm waiting on George to come pick them up." Leo responds "Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Ricky nods his head and says "Oh, and I may need some off days, Mr. Boykewich. Soon enough, I will go to court and try to get full custody of John." Leo says "Well, hopefully…you won't have to do that. Ricky looks at him in sureness.

At Ben's house, he walks into his room, followed by Alice. She says "We had a lot of fun times in here." He smiles and responds "Yeah, we definitely did." Alice smiles and says "I bet Henry's already playing video games up there." Ben smirks and says "Do you remember that time we were running all over the house and Henry ran into my dad and literally bounced off him." She giggles and says "Yeah that was pretty funny." Alice looks at Ben sadly and says "I miss him." He grabs Alice and pulls her in for a hug. Ben says "You know I'd like to think he's in a better place." He softly kisses the top of her head.

At the Bowman's house, the phone is ringing in the kitchen. Kathleen walks in and grabs it. She pushes hair out of her face, answers it, and says "Hello." At the Shakur's house, Margaret is on the phone with Kathleen and she says "Hi Kathleen. This is Ethan's mom." She responds "Oh. Hi. How are you?" Margaret replies "I'm good, how about yourself?" She responds "Hey. I'm doing the best I can housing my daughter, her ex-boyfriend, and a nephew I just found out about." Margaret smirks and says "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do. But listen…did Jacob tell you about last night with Ethan?" Kathleen's face turns to worry and says "Um, no. Why? What happened?" Margaret says "Oh nothing. It's just…Ethan's been acting pretty strange lately. Every time I ask him about last night or Jacob, he brings up another topic. He even told me that he has a biology test today. He never informs me of tests. So, my guess is that something happened last night that we don't know about." Kathleen responds "Well, now that you mention it, Jacob did come in last night acting strange and shocked." Margaret says "Well, how about you ask him about last night and see what he says." Kathleen says "I will."

At George's house, Ashley is sitting at the table in the kitchen texting on her phone. Anne walks in and says "Ashley." She looks up at her and responds "Yes mom?" Anne says "Is your dad going to Kathleen's every night?" Ashley smirks and says "How would I know?" She replies "I know you. You sleep late at night all the way til noon." She looks at Anne and says "Fine. He's been going to Kathleen's the entire week." Anne snaps her fingers and says "I knew it! He's sleeping with her." Ashley says "What do you care?" She responds "I don't. I just wanted to know. And now I did." Ashley says "You don't have feelings for dad again, do you?" Anne responds "No. But if I did, would there be a problem?" She replies "Yes. I would be angry. I mean, no offense mom, but for awhile, you were just stringing dad along. You were making him think that you had feelings for him again. It took him awhile to overcome that." Anne says "Hey. I did not…well…maybe I did. But hey! You wouldn't know that your dad has been going to Kathleen's if you sleep early. As a matter of fact, I've been calling you a few times this week. And you hardly ever answer, especially at night." Ashley responds "I'm busy at nights." Anne replies "Doing what? Robbing houses?" She replies "Maybe." Anne looks at Ashley worriedly.

Back at Grant High, Grace is walking when Adrian walks up to her. Adrian says "Okay! You can live with me!" Grace's face lights up and she says "Really?!" Adrian says "Sure, sure!" She pulls Grace to the side of the hallway again. She continues "But it's only for the summer and until my nightmares go away." Grace says "Yes. Oh, Adrian! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugs Adrian tightly as Adrian says "Yeah, yeah." Other students start looking at them. Adrian pulls Grace off of her and whispers "Grace! People are staring." She looks around her and notices other students staring at them. Grace says "Oh…hi everybody!" She awkwardly and quickly walks away, leaving the students to stare at Adrian. She says "So…how about those Giants?"

At an office in New York City, Amy is sitting in a chair with a black business suit and a white blouse, black dress pants, and black high heels on. The door to an office opens up and a middle-aged man walks out in a black suit. He says "Hello Ms. Juergens." She smiles at him and says "Hello." He waves his hand at his office and she stands up. She walks into his office, followed by him. He closes the door as she stands by his desk. He says "Please, sit down." She sits down in front of his desk as he sits behind it. The man says "So…my name is Ronald Matthews. I'm the manager of this here's office." Amy smiles at him. He says "So, let's get down to business. Um, you don't need an application or anything. I've worked with Mr. Nash for a while and he's one of my best employees. I completely trust him and I trust that he trusts you." Amy smiles at him and says "So I got the job?" Ronald says "Well, only if you actually want it. Mr. Nash has told me a lot about you. You're a teenager mother who's…engaged to the father of your child." Amy's face turns to guilt. He continues "And you basically ran away from your son, family and fiancé." Amy says "I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with me getting the job?" Ronald responds "Well, I just want to make sure that hiring you will not affect my office." She says "Affect your office?" He continues "I mean, if news got out that I hired a runaway teenage mother, my business would plummet." He laughs as she looks at him angrily. He adds "Especially since the baby was likely an accident. Amy quickly stands up and says "That's not funny you know! It's disgusting that you would laugh at that!" She walks to the door and slams it open to the wall, alerting the other people in the office. She walks out, leaving Ronald in his office laughing hysterically.

At the butcher shop, Ricky grabs his phone out of his pocket. He dials a number and holds the phone to his ear. He says "Hello? Is this Reuben's office?"

At the Bowman's house, Kathleen and Margaret are in the living room, sitting on the sofa and drinking coffee. Kathleen says "So…what do you think is going on between your son and Jacob?" Margaret responds "I don't know. But I know something happened last night. And we have to get to the bottom of it." Kathleen nods her head just as Grace and Jacob open the front door and walk in. Both women turn to them and Kathleen says "Jacob…can you come here?" Jacob says "Um…sure." Grace walks up the stairs as Jacob walks into the living room. He sits down in a chair. Kathleen says "Now…um, this is Ethan's mom Margaret." Jacob holds his hand out to her and she shakes it. Margaret says "You are a gentleman." Kathleen says "And we were wondering…what exactly happened last night with you and Ethan's date with those girls." Jacob says "Nothing much. We went to the movies, watched a good movie, and we got dropped off." Margaret says "Really? I mean, I know my son. Did he…well you know, mention sex during the date?" He smirks and says "Not once." Kathleen turns to her and she nods her head at Kathleen. She turns to Jacob and says "You can go upstairs now, Jacob." He gets up and walks out of the room, towards the stairs. Kathleen says "Do you believe him?" Margaret replies "Yes, I actually do believe him."

At George's house, George walks into the kitchen and sees Ashley about to walk out the back door. He says "Hold it!" She stops in her tracks and slowly turns around. George says "Where are you going?" Ashley replies "I'm going outside for little while." He responds "Oh bull. You're about go off with your friends to plan your next attack on a house in the neighborhood." She says "Fine!" She walks over to the table and sits down. She continues "I haven't been robbing houses." George says "Then what have you been doing?!" Ashley replies "Making sure Toby doesn't get caught doing it." Anne walks into the kitchen and says "Why are you yelling, George? I just put Robbie back to sleep." He says "Our daughter has been helping her boyfriend rob houses in the neighborhood!" Anne looks at Ashley in shock and says "What?" Ashley says "It isn't that big of a deal. It's not like I'm robbing the houses myself." Anne responds "But you're helping the person who is robbing the houses. You could get in serious trouble doing this Ashley!" She says "Not if you two don't say anything." George says "Don't say anything?! You must be out of your mind!" Ashley says "Look! If you're gonna call the cops on me, let me do it myself." George says "No! I'm calling them!" Ashley stands up and walks out of the kitchen. She yells "I hate you guys!" Anne looks at George pace around the kitchen and says "Are you really going to call the cops on her?" George says "I don't know. Should I?" Anne asks "You're asking me what you should do?" He responds "No. What should **we** do?" She says "Well…I think we should…wait until the morning when our heads are cleared. And we'll decide what to do then." George walks up to her and places his hands on her hips. He says "Anne?! What are we going to do?" Anne says "I don't know." She wraps her arms around his neck as they hold each other close.

At Adrian's condo, she is sitting on her couch eating a taco from Poppi's Tacos. A knock goes on her door. She says "Who is it?" A voice says "It's Ben!" Adrian quickly stands up, places her taco back in the bag, throws it behind a pillow, and runs to the door. She throws her hands through her hair and she opens the door. He says "Hey. Can I come in?' Adrian responds "Hey. Um, sure." He walks in and she closes the door. He looks around him and says "I haven't been here in a while." Adrian says "Oh…it's the same as when you moved out." Ben smirks and says "Adrian?" She responds "Yeah?" He says "Um…Grace told me about you not wanting to go to Henry's funeral and the reason why." Adrian nods her head. He continues "You didn't kill Henry, Adrian! You did not kill him!" Adrian replies "Yes I did! And you know it!" Ben sighs at what she just said. Adrian says "I killed Henry! And…I killed our daughter!" Ben looks at Adrian in disbelief. She says "I killed them both because…I am an evil person! I tried to get back at Ricky by having sex with you and then I got pregnant. And I lost Mercy!" Tears begin to go down both Adrian's face and Ben's. She continues "And I was being jealous of everyone at that stupid party so I had sex with Henry! And now he's dead because of me too! So yes…Ben! I did kill them!" Ben grabbed Adrian and pulled her in for a hug. He whispers "Shhh! Everything's okay Adrian." She sobs into his chest. He says "You didn't kill Mercy or Henry. You didn't cause the events. They just…happened." Adrian slowly stops sobbing and manages to say "I-I think I wanna…go to Henry's funeral. I have to." Ben holds Adrian against him tighter.

The next day at the Shakur's house, Ethan and Jacob sit on the same couch they made out on. Ethan says "Um…do you want a snack or something? I mean, Margaret makes the best sandwiches in the world, but she's at work." Jacob shakes his head and replies "No. But thank you. I see your mom and our aunt want us to be friends." Ethan says "Yeah. I guess. Listen…I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that." Jacob replies "No. Don't be sorry. It wasn't your entire fault. I shouldn't have agreed to it." Ethan says "Well…how about we just forget it ever happened? We can start fresh." He responds "Cool." They shake hands and smile at each other; however, they do not release the other's hand. Both of them scoot closer to each other and Jacob releases Ethan's hand to wrap his arms around his neck. Ethan grabs hold of Jacob's waist and both of them quickly place their lips on the other's. Jacob starts lying down on the couch as Ethan moves above him. He smiles and says "I think we have a problem." Jacob responds "Do we?" Ethan smirks at him and kisses him on the lips again. Jacob pulls Ethan all the way on top of him as they continue to kiss.

At Henry's funeral, it is a closed casket and many people are there. On the right side of the church, Ben, Alice, Ashley, Henry's twin brothers, and Mr. and Mrs. Miller were sitting on the front bench. Behind them are sat Leo, Adrian, Grace, Wendy, and other people. The minister says "The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want; He maketh me lie down in green pastures…" Ben has his shoulder around Alice's neck as she cries into his shirt and has her hand on one of Henry's twin brothers' head. The minister continues "Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil…" The other twin cries in Mr. Miller's lap while Mrs. Miller cries into his shirt as well. Adrian and Grace are holding hands and sobbing while Leo and Wendy have tears going down their faces.

In the hallway of the hotel in New York City, Amy walks out her room door with her suitcase. She closes the door and walks down the hallway.

**Scheduling has changed from uploading stories weekly to uploading stories as quickly as possible. ****Please leave your reviews and comments.**


	9. 4x18 Teens of Endearment

The episode begins with Ben walking down the hallway of Grant High. At the same time, Grace is walking down the hallway and both stop in front of each other. Adrian says "Hi Ben. What are you doing here? And how are you?" Ben smiles and responds "I'm here because my dad said with me being in summer school, I could get extra credits for college. And I'm alright. I'm doing the best I can. How about you?" She smiles and says "I'm doing the best I can." He says "I think we're both handling ourselves the best two high schoolers can." Adrian nods her head and says "Well, how's Alice?" Ben replies "She's…not coming back. She moved to Canada with her family." She responds "Oh." Grace walks up to them smiling at the both of them. She cheerily says "Hi guys!" Ben and Adrian simultaneously say "Hey." Adrian says "Well, I'll see you guys later. I have to go to the counselor for something." She walks away, leaving Ben and Grace standing in front of each other. Grace exclaims "So…How are you doing Ben? What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure Adrian has already asked you these questions." Ben nods his head and replies "Yeah, she did. My dad decided me being in summer school can get me extra credits and I'm doing alright. Thanks for asking." Grace cheerily says "No problem." Ben says "Oh! Um, how are you doing with the whole…discovering you have a cousin your dad never told your family about?" Grace rolls her eyes and says "Ugh! It's a bummer actually. I mean, I can't be mad at him for being my cousin because he didn't choose to be my cousin. But I can be mad that he goes to this school." Ben says "Well, just give it some time, Grace. I'm sure in a few weeks, you'll love that your cousin goes to this school." Grace smiles and says "Thanks, but I don't think that will ever happen." Ben says "It will. But I gotta go in the main office. Apparently, my dad wants to meet me for something. See you around." He walks away from Grace, leaving her with her arms folded.

Outside of Grant High, Dylan and Raven stand by a tree looking through a window into a classroom. Ben walks into the classroom and sits down near the window, not noticing Dylan and Raven. He unconsciously turns to the window and back to the door. But he quickly turns back to the window to notice no one there. He looks through the window in confusion.

At George's house, the back door opens and Amy walks into the house with her suitcase. At the same time, George walks into the kitchen. He says "Amy." She says "Hi…dad." He responds "Sit down. We need to have a serious talk." Amy walks over to the table and sits down in a chair as George does the same. He says "Where the hell were you?! You've been gone for a week, leaving your son, family, and fiancé here. What the hell is the matter with you?!" Amy says "Uh…car trouble?" George yells "This isn't funny Amy! Now spill it young lady!" She sighs and exclaims "Fine! I was in New York." He says "New York? Why were you there?" Amy exclaims "I just wanted to get away for a while. Not forever, just for a week or two." George says "Amy…do you even know what the hell has been going on since you left? Ben's friend died, Ashley has known that Toby's been robbing houses-"Amy interrupts "Wait. Ben's friend died? Who?!" He sighs and says "Henry." Amy's face turns from shock and worry to sadness and guilt.

At the Bowman's house, Kathleen walks down the stairs to see Tom and Tammy in the living room. Tom says "Tammy…I w-want to g-get married." Tammy says "Me too Tom." Kathleen looks at the two in shock.

At Grant High, Ethan walks down the hallway and sees Jacob standing at his locker. He walks up to him and says "Hey Jacob." Jacob replies "Oh, hey Ethan." Ethan licks his lips and says "Um, listen. About last weekend-"Jacob says "Let's forget about it. I mean, IT was just what **IT** was." Ethan exclaims "I know, but I…don't want to forget about it." Jacob smiles at Ethan.

In the janitor's closet of Grant High, Jacob is pushed into the wall by Ethan as the two make out passionately. Jacob heavily breathes and says "Wait. So, are we dating or-"Ethan interrupts "No! We're just two friends who want to make out with each other. Nothing else involved." Jacob smiles and says "Okay." They start back kissing each other. Ethan has his hands on Jacob's waist as Jacob has his hands in Ethan's hair.

In the hallway of Grant High, Ben is sitting in the main office. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out. He looks at it and realizes he has a text message that reads:

To: Ben

From: Amy

**OMG Ben! I am so sorry about Henry! I didn't know! I hope you are okay.**

Ben rolls his eyes and puts his phone back into his pocket. Leo walks into the main office and Ben stands up. Leo says "Good afternoon Ben. " Ben replies "Good afternoon dad. Um, what did you want to meet for?" He responds "I wanted to meet because I have some news for you." He says "What is it?" Leo says "Well, I was thinking that maybe you would like it if we…moved." Ben looks at Leo in shock and exclaims "Move?" Leo says "It's just a suggestion. I mean, you've been through a lot Ben. I just want the best for you...and if the best for you is moving and you going to a different school, I'm all for it." Ben says "I don't know what to say." Leo responds "Don't say anything yet…just think about it son." He nods his head. Leo says "I'll see you at home." He walks out of the main office.

Later in the hallway of Grant High, Grace and Adrian walk up to each other. Grace says "Did you get a text from Amy?" Adrian responds "Um…hello?! Why would I? But what's going on?" She says "Amy just found out about Henry." She smirks and says "And what did that she-devil say?" Grace replies "She asked me why I didn't tell her about it." Adrian exclaims "Why would you? Why would anybody tell her about it?" Grace replies "Because I'm her friend Adrian. We're her friends…well, not you but other people." Adrian responds "And I don't really care about not being her friend either. But I also couldn't blame her for running away from all this drama." Grace says "I would too." Jack walks up to them and says "Hey you two." Adrian says "Hey" while Grace rolls her eyes. Adrian walks away, leaving Jack and Grace looking at each other awkwardly. Jack says "So…you wanna go get some pizza after school?" Grace says "No, I can't. Um…I have…" Grace spots Ben about to walk past them and she grabs his arm, pulling him close to her. She continues "…a date…with Ben." Jack chuckles and Ben looks at the two confusedly. Jack responds "Seriously Grace? You two are going on a date?" She replies "Yeah…aren't we Ben?" Ben slowly nods his head and says "Um yeah. We are going on a date." Jack chuckles and says "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." He walks away laughing. Ben turns to Grace and says "Um…what was that about?" Grace replies "Jack wants to be in a relationship with me, but I don't want to be in a relationship with him. So, he keeps vying for my affections that I won't return." Ben responds "Uh, wow. Well, I can't go out tonight. I have an actual date to go on." Grace looks at Ben in sadness and says "Who?" Ben replies "Uh, they go to a different school. You don't know them. But I'll text you later." He quickly walks away, leaving Grace heartbroken.

At the butcher shop, Ricky is handing a customer a bag of steaks and says "Have a nice day." The man nods his head and walks out the shop. Ricky runs from behind the counter, taking off his apron and tossing it on a table. The butcher shop's bell chimes and Amy walks in. Ricky stops and turns to Amy. She awkwardly says "Um…hey…Ricky." Ricky sighs and says "What are you doing here Amy?" She says "I'm here to see John and take him over to my dad's house. He's staying with me tonight." Ricky chuckles and says "No Amy…he's not." Amy responds "Yes he is! He's my son!" He replies "You left us without even telling us." Ricky's face begins to redden as Amy's face starts to become pale. He adds "I have been working non-stop since you left! I have to balance getting ready for college, taking care of John, and working here!" Amy says "I'm sorry." Ricky responds "Oh, you're not sorry Amy! You did this on purpose! And you didn't even bother to call and check on John." Tears begin to fall down Amy's face. Ricky says "You know what Amy. I'm done." Amy responds "Wait. What do you mean you're done?" He adds "I'm sick of trying to be there for you. I'm done. And you can't see John." Amy says "He's my son! I can see him whenever I want to!" Ricky says "I'm taking you to court so I can get full custody of John and… you can't twist our heads up anymore." He walks out of the room, leaving Amy with tears and a pale face.

At George's house, Anne and Amy are sat at the table. Amy sighs and says "Is dad here?" Anne shakes her head nervously and says "So, what about-"Amy finishes "The test? It was positive." Anne breathes heavily and responds "Well, what are you going to do regarding **it**? Are you going to keep **it**?" Amy says "You can say baby mom! It's not like this is the first time I've gotten pregnant in high school." Anne replies "You're right, but I would've expected the first time to be your last time." Amy says "Well, it's not. And now, I not only have to worry about John, I have to worry about the baby I'm carrying." Anne says "How far along are you?" She replies "A week or two. But I'm going to call my doctor for an appointment to find out exactly how long I've been pregnant." Ashley walks in and smirks. She says "You're pregnant again? Wow, you got pregnant right before your freshman year and right before your senior year. Good timing." Amy rolls her eyes and says "Just shut up." Ashley says "Oh was this unplanned or planned this time?" Amy rolls her eyes again as Ashley smirks.

Back at Grant High, Jacob and Ethan are again in the janitor's closet making out with each other. Jacob places his hands on Ethan's chest and pushes him away a little. Ethan asks "What's the matter?" Jacob responds "Okay, I know we're just supposed to be making out. But…I kinda don't want to just make-out." Ethan looks at him confusedly and asks "What do you mean?" He responds "I want to date you." Ethan says "But we can't do that. We can't let people know we make out." Jacob slowly nods his head and says "I guess you're right." Ethan kisses Jacob's forehead and smiles at him.

At the Bowman's house, Grace walks in through the back door, followed by Jacob. Kathleen is standing in the kitchen, cooking dinner. She says "Hey you two. How was school?" Grace says "Ugh! Depressing." She walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Jacob responds "Well, for me…school was splendid." Kathleen smiles and says "I'm glad it was. So…what do you want for dinner?" Jacob replies "Whatever you are already cooking." Kathleen says "Are you sure? I mean, what we eat here isn't what you ate from where you came from." Jacob says "I'm sure whatever you are cooking, I will eat. Before I came here, my mom told me that the good thing about me finding my uncle's family is he used to always say that he would only marry a woman who is blonde and can cook." Kathleen looks at him and says "Really?" Jacob chuckles and responds "Yeah, I guess he got what he said he would." He walks out of the room, leaving Kathleen in shock and disbelief.

At the Boykewich's house, Ben is in his room with a white tank top on. He picks up a blue long button down shirt and begins to put it on. Leo walks in and says "What are you getting ready for?" Ben replies "I have a date tonight." Leo responds "A date? With who?" Ben says "Well, I don't really know. Wendy set me up on a blind date with some guy." Leo chuckles and says "Ben, are you still talking about this? You're not gay. You're my son, I would know this." Ben has his shirt on now and begins to put on his tie. He replies "Well, dad. I have to find out." Leo chuckles again and says "Alright, fine." He starts to walk out , but steps back in. He says "Oh, I don't know why, but I thought I saw Dylan outside the house. Was she here?" Ben shakes his head and Leo nods. He walks out of Ben's room. Ben's phone vibrates on his bed. He turns and picks it up. He looks at it and realizes he has a text message that reads:

To: Ben

From: Wendy

**I'll be there while you're on your date to make sure you don't screw things up.**

Ben smiles and begins to text Wendy back.

At Geoff's Restaurant, Ben walks to the waiter. He says "Hi I'm Ben Boykewich. I have a reservation." She nods her head and says "Come this way." She walks over to a booth, followed by him. And he sees that his blind date is...Griffin who is already sat in the booth. Ben looks at him and says "Griffin?" Griffin looks at Ben in shock and says "Ben?" The waiter walks away as Ben sits down. Ben says "You're…my blind date?" Griffin replies "I guess so. I didn't know that you were gay." Ben says "Actually, I don't know what I am. I just thought that maybe the reason I can't really get a girlfriend or stick with one is because I'm gay." Griffin responds "Hmm. Well, maybe you are. Maybe you're not." Ben says "Well, enough with me. What about you? I saw you at that party with Peter and that other guy. You seemed to be hitting it off with both of them." Griffin sighs and replies "Well, both of them didn't work out for me."

Ben turns to see Wendy sitting at a table with a boy. She giggles loudly as Griffin sees that Ben is looking at her.

Griffin says "Um…Ben." Ben turns back to Griffin and says "Oh, sorry. I was just-"Griffin finishes "Watching Wendy over there." Ben chuckles and replies "Yeah." Griffin says "Look Ben. I don't know why since you have trouble sticking with a girlfriend, you assumed it's because you're gay. But this is coming from an actual gay guy. You are not gay." Ben says "Well, how can you be so sure?" He chuckles and says "Well, for starters, a gay guy doesn't look at girls the way you were just looking at Wendy." Ben sighs and says "You're right. The real reason I thought about being gay is because I found out my now deceased friend Henry was in love with me and I just wanted to somehow please Henry." Griffin says "Trust me, the real way to please Henry is to do what he didn't do and tell the person you have feelings for…how much you really care about them." Griffin begins to space out. Ben says "Thanks Griffin. You helped me out tons." He stood up as Griffin realized Ben was now standing. Ben says "I hope you find that special person Griffin. You're a nice and cool person." Griffin slowly nods his head.

Ben starts to walk towards Wendy. She looks up at him and says "Ben…what are you doing?" He says "I'm sorry for interrupting your date Wendy." He turns to her date and says "I'm truly sorry…" He turns back to her and continues "But I like you Wendy. I really do like you. And it's taken me to go on a blind date with a guy to realize this." Wendy says "Ben, I like you too!" The two hug and she says "Um…this is my friend Mark. We're not on a date." Ben breathes heavily and says "Thank god." The three of them laugh.

At the Bowman's house, Grace is sitting on her bed on her phone. She says "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Amy. I mean, you ran away so I just assumed you didn't want to talk to anyone here."

At Amy's house, Amy is in her old room on the phone with Grace. She says "It's okay Grace. Really, it's okay. I completely understand." Grace says "Whew! I'm glad to hear that. Um, have you talked to Ben yet?" Amy replies "No. But I plan on going to his house in a few. I texted him earlier but I guess he ignored it. I wouldn't blame him for ignoring me." Grace responds "Well, if you want, I can try to talk to him for you." Amy says "Would you please?" Grace says "Sure." She hangs up on Amy.

Outside of the Bowman's house, Ethan and Jacob are standing on the side of the house. Jacob asks "So, what are we going to do about our little problem?" Ethan replies "Our little problem is a big problem." Jacob says "How so? We like each other, we like making out. I don't see the **BIG** problem." Ethan says "The **BIG** problem is…we can't let everyone know we go out. They'll start judging us." Jacob smirks and responds "I think everyone judges everyone." Ethan says "Where you came from, being gay probably isn't a problem. But being gay in America is a **BIG** problem. They are a lot of hate crimes against gays." Jacob says "Wait, are we gay? I mean, I like girls and guys." Ethan looks at Jacob nervously and responds "Well, I do too. So, are we bisexual?" Jacob shrugs his shoulders as Ethan is deep in thought.

At George's house, Amy walks into the kitchen to see John, Ricky, and George sat at the table. She says "Hi." John turns around and says "Mommy!" Ricky sighs as John jumps out his seat and runs into Amy's arms. She says "Hi John! I missed you!" Ricky scoffs and says "We were just leaving." Amy looks up at Ricky in disbelief and responds "No, you're not." Ricky says "I am taking John with me even if I have to pry him from your arms." George sighs and turns to Ricky. He says "Look, just come by in the morning. We'll all talk about this in the morning. Amy's been gone for a while so let John stay with her tonight." Ricky replies "Fine." Ricky walks to the door and opens it. George says "Drive safe." Ricky walks out the house, slamming the door shut.

In Ashley's room, she is lied down in her bed and under the covers when her phone vibrates on her mantle. She picks it up and realizes it's a text message that reads:

To: Ashley

From: Griffin

**Hey. I've missed you. Call me.**

Ashley smiles and she begins to text Griffin back.

At the Boykewich's house, Ben steps up to the door. He begins to pull out his keys when someone walks up behind him. He quickly turns around to see that it is Dylan. He yells in shock and scare. Ben breathes heavily and says "What the hell are you doing here Dylan?" Dylan smiles and replies "I'm here to see my adorable boyfriend." Ben puts the keys in the door and turns them. He quickly throws himself into the house and slams the door in Dylan's face, quickly locking it. Ben lays against the door in scare and worry. Leo walks up to him and says "What's wrong?" Ben just looks at Leo in worry.

**Please leave your reviews, comments, theories about what will happen later in the stories, and favorite pairings. I know I'm super late with this but I will try to get the stories in as quickly as possible. **


	10. 4x19 The Splits

**4x19 The Splits**

The episode begins with Amy opening her locker at school. She begins to take set books in it as Grace walks up to her. She cheerily says "Hey Amy!" Amy turns around to her and says "Oh. Hey Grace." She responds "So, I'm going to try to talk to Ben today." Amy replies "Oh. Are you sure you want to do it? I mean, I could try to get someone else to-" Grace quickly says "I want to do it." Amy nods her head as Adrian stops walking in the hallway as she notices Grace and Amy talking. She rolls her eyes and continues walking.

As Adrian turns a corner, she runs straight into Ben. They bounce off each other and step back. She says "Ben, I'm so sorry." Ben replies "It's alright, Adrian. I'm fine. Are you okay?" She responds "No, not really. Grace is…" She flips her hair and continues "…talking to Amy." He sighs and says "Why is she here? Why is she even back?" She replies "Exactly! Now watch how everything in our lives start to revolve around her." Grace walks up to them and says "Hi guys." Ben nods his head at her as Adrian looks at her and says "Traitor." Grace looks at her shockingly and says "How?" Adrian says "For talking to Amy!" Ben looks at Grace shocking and angry. He yells "What?!" Grace looks at the both of them and replies "You guys…Amy doesn't really have a friend. And being the nice person that I am, I have decided to be her friend. And Ben, she really wants to talk to you." Ben shakes his head as Adrian rolls her eyes and says "Anyways, you guys, I really need some help with something." Ben responds "What is it?" She says "I really need a date." Both Ben and Grace roll their eyes and Adrian says "Not that kind of date! I don't need a sex type of date. I need…a REAL date." Grace replies "Well, I'm all out of potential dates for you, Adrian." Adrian turns to Ben and he says "Well, there's this guy that Wendy knows who is single. She can see if he'll go on a date with you. Maybe…we could double date." Grace looks at Ben in confusion and says "Wait…double date?" Ben replies "Yeah, Wendy and I and Adrian and Mark." Adrian's eyes lit up and she says "His name is Mark? I've never dated or slept with a Mark so everything's good."

Grace responds "Wait…you…and Wendy are…dating?" Ben says "Uh…yeah. What's wrong with that?" She shakes her head and says "Nothing. Nothing at all." He continues "I just hope that Dylan doesn't stalk me on my date too." Adrian replies "Dylan? She's stalking you now?" He says "Yeah. She showed up at my house and scared the hell out of me. Luckily, I was able to get inside my house before she tried anything." Grace says "Well, did you tell your dad?" Ben replies "Yeah, we are currently trying to get a restraining order against her." Adrian smirks and responds "Well, that's what you get for dating a crazy red-head." She walks away and Grace says "Ben…I really need to talk to you about something." The bell rings loudly through the hallways. Ben says "I'm sorry, Grace. I've gotta get to class." Ben runs down the hallway as Grace watches him in sadness.

At the Juergens' house, George is sitting at the table, reading a newspaper with coffee next to him. Anne walks into the kitchen holding Robbie and dressed in a business suit. She calmly says "George." He turns around and says "Oh good morning Anne and good morning Robbie!" He stands up and Anne hands Robbie to George. She says "I just have to make sure this couple decides to purchase this house that I'm showing them." George says "Well, good luck." Anne responds "Thanks, I'll need it." Someone knocks on the back door. George walks to the door, holding Robbie and opens it to see Toby. Toby says "Hey Mr. Juergens and Mrs. Juergens. Is Ashley home?" George replies "Yes, she is. But you're not coming in to see her! And she's not coming out to see you." Anne walks up to George and stands next to him. Toby responds "Uh…wait a minute. What's going on? Mr. Juergens, I thought we were cool." George says "Not anymore! Not since you decided to rob houses in the neighborhood and have our Ashley help make sure your butt doesn't get caught." He looks at them in shock and says "I can't believe she told you guys." George says "Well, believe it!" He slammed the door in Toby's face as Anne places her hand on his shoulder.

Back at Grant High, Amy is in the counselor's office talking to Katelyn. Amy says "Okay. So, how am I going to be able to work into summer school this late?" Katelyn shakes her head and responds "I don't know Amy. I mean, you have missed weeks of summer school." She says "I know! But is there any way for me to be able to get all my work from those weeks now?" She looks at Amy and says "I can meet with your teachers and see if they can give you the work from last week but I'm not sure about the other weeks." Amy sighs in disbelief and says "Are you kidding me? You're the worst counselor ever!" Katelyn rolls her eyes at Amy.

Adrian is walking down the hallway and begins to walk past Katelyn's office. She sees Amy and quickly backs up behind the corner to eavesdrop.

Amy breathes as she looks at Katelyn and says "I'm sorry. I-I just have a lot on my plate right now. I have to work at the nursery, search for an extra job to take care of my son, worry if Ricky is going to take John from me and on top of it all…I'm freaking pregnant." Katelyn's face turns into shock and her jaw drops.

Outside of the door, Adrian's jaw is dropped as well as she puts on an evil smirk.

Katelyn says "Amy…well…how long have you been pregnant?" Amy replies "Like two or three weeks. Katelyn sighs as Amy looks at her in worry.

Outside the door, Adrian turns around and walks back down the hallway confidently.

At Reuben's office, Ricky sits in a room with brown wallpapers, a big brown wooden desk, and wooden chairs. A young woman with blonde hair sits behind the big desk as she writes on papers. The door next to Ricky opens up and Reuben walks out. He stands up and greets the lawyer with a smile. He says "Hello Mr. Enriquez." Reuben and Ricky shake hands as he says "Hello Ricky. Step into my office." Ricky walks in, followed by Reuben who closes the door. Ricky sits in a chair in front of the desk while Reuben sits behind his desk. He says "Okay…so you're here because you want to get full custody of your son?" Ricky nods and says "Yes. Amy is being a good mom. She just up and left the state without even telling anyone." The lawyer looks at Ricky and responds "Well, did she have a reason to run away? I heard you proposed to her in front of the whole school at graduation." He sighs and replies "She didn't have any reason to run away like that. And yes…I did." Reuben sighs and says "Ricky, are you sure you want to risk your relationship with Amy because she left for a while? She left John in good care. I'm sure Amy wouldn't have just left John with you for months." Ricky sighed and says "Do I have a case or not?" Reuben just looks at Ricky in disbelief.

Back at Grant High, teenagers are leaving the school for home as Adrian stands outside by the door. Grace walks outside and towards Adrian. She grabs Grace's arm and pulls her further away from everyone until they are around a corner where no can see or listen to them. Grace looks at Adrian in confusion and says "Um, Adrian…what's going on?" Adrian laughs and replies "Okay. I've got the most exciting and craziest news ever." She looks at her, still in confusion, and replies "What?" Adrian says "Amy is pregnant." Grace's jaw drops as Adrian smiles at her and says "I know right…shocking, but also exciting." She shakes her head at her and says "No. I'm just shocked. How are you excited about this?" She throws back her brunette hair and responds "I'm excited because she is pregnant again in high school. And not only that, Ricky's not the father." Grace replies "Why do you say that?" Adrian says "She told the counselor that she's two or three weeks pregnant and she's been gone for almost four weeks so she's gotta be pregnant by someone else." The blonde shakes her head in disbelief and asks "Well, what should we do?" She laughs at Grace and says "It's rumor time."

At the Boykewich's house, Ben is in his room, sitting on his bed texting someone. Leo walks into his room and says "Ben." His son jumps up in shock and says "Oh…hey dad." Leo smirks and says "So, what time is your date with Wendy tonight?" He looks up at his dad in worry and replies "Why? What's wrong?" He says "Nothing Ben. Nothing is wrong. It's just…I haven't seen you this excited...in a while." Ben slowly nods his head and responds "I know, dad. And trust me, I didn't think I would be this happy after everything with Henry, but…I am." Leo nods his head and hugs his son. They release each other and Ben says "Now dad…I want you…no…I need you to call Camille." Leo chuckles and replies "What are you talking about, son?" He looks at his father in seriousness and says "Dad, call Camille out on a date. You need it." Leo laughs again and replies "Son, you're funny." A female voice shouts "Leo!" Leo looks at Ben in shock and says "You didn't?" His son nods his head and replies "I did." Leo slowly turns to the door and walks out.

Downstairs, he walks into the living room to see Camille sitting on the sofa with a light blue dress and sparkly white heels on. He says "Hello Camille." She lights up and nervously replies "Hi Leo. Is Ben ready?" He says "Ready? Ready for what?" She replies "He told me that he really wanted to hang out with me tonight. Leo turns around to see Ben standing looking at the two of them and smiling. He says "I'll see you two later." He walks towards the door, leaving Leo and Camille alone.

At the Juergens house, George is standing in the kitchen holding Robbie while Anne is cooking dinner on the stove. George sniffs and says "YUM! Something smells good!" Anne smirks and replies "Yep! I'm making some lasagna." George looks at Robbie and says "You think the lasagna smells good too right?" Ashley walks into the kitchen, with a knee-length black dress and black heels on. George looks at Ashley in shock. He says "Where are you going young lady? You better not be going to see that Toby kid." Ashley says "No, I'm not. I'm going to dinner with Griffin." He says "Oh, well have a good time." Ashley opens the back door and walks out, closing it behind her. Anne says "Wait a minute. She looked a little too nice tonight." He says "She's fine. Griffin's gay." Anne replies "Yeah. Maybe I'm just overreacting." She continues cooking as George is playing with Robbie.

At the Bowman's house, Grace is sitting on her bed on the phone with Amy. She says "I tried to talk to Ben, but he wouldn't listen to me." Amy replies "I should've known he wouldn't care after all I've done to him." Grace says "Don't be angry with yourself. Just take that negative energy and somehow make it positive. But first, start with Ricky and John." Jacob walks in and says "Hello Grace." She quickly hangs up the phone and says "Hi." He says "Can I paint your room?" She looks at him confusedly and replies "Paint my room? Um…sure. I guess. It's just…my dad painted this room lavender for me." He nods his head and says "He painted my room too. And he put bookshelves on the walls." Grace fired back, replying "I didn't want book shelves. I don't really like the clutter. Plus when I read, it just stays up here." She points to her head. She continues "So I don't really need to show off or anything." Jacob says "We used to read a book together every summer." Grace responds "This is a contest, you know…to see who my dad slash your uncle loved the most. Jacob sighs and says "Well, he obviously loved you the most. He didn't take me to meet the rest of my family members and he kept me and my mom a secret from everyone. Grace looks at him in sadness and says "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He replies "You never thought about that?" She says "No." Jacob sighs at her. She smiles at him and says "I love your continent." He smirks at her.

At Geoff's, Ben who has a blue button down long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black suede shoes and Mark, who has a red shirt and blue pants, and black suede shoes who are sitting on one side of a booth and Wendy who has a long red dress and red closed toe heels and Adrian who has a short orange dress and orange open toed heels are sitting on the other side of the booth. Wendy smiles at Ben and says "This is our first date." Ben says "Technically, it's our second date. The first was when we had different dates and we ended up together." She replies "Let's call this our first REAL date then." He nods his head at her. Adrian says "So Mark…is you a senior or…" He says "I'm a senior. But I'm homeschooled." She nods her head as Ben looks at them awkwardly. Adrian turns to look away from the booth and across the room; she spots Omar and Dylan sitting at a table talking to each other. She coughs and says "Um…Ben…they're not who I they are, right?" She points to them as Ben looks and gasps loudly. He says "What are they doing here? More importantly, what is she doing here?" Adrian says "Probably trying to crash our dates." Ben looks at Wendy and notices she is looking sad. He says "I'm sorry about Dylan. I don't know why she is so obsessed with me." Adrian looks at Mark and says "Okay. Look, I'm sorry about Omar interrupting our date." Mark says "No worries. Who is he? Your ex-boyfriend?" She nods her head.

Behind them, Griffin and Ashley are sitting in a booth reading the menus. Ashley says "You know, these menus are really killing the bad vibe I get from this place." Griffin says "Well, that's good. I don't want you to be depressed or angry on our date." She says "Date?" Griffin replies "It's a…friendly date." She smirks and says "Oh really? Then, why did you buy me flowers when we got here? And you held my door open when I got in and out the car." Griffin sighs and says "It's just-I don't know." Ashley rolls her eyes and responds "Don't play games with me, Griffin. This isn't funny." He looks at her confusedly and replies "What's not funny?" She says "All of this. This date and everything else with it." He replies "It's not supposed to be funny. I actually wanted to take you out on a date. I really like you, Ashley." Ashley looked at him with a serious face and replies "Really?" He responds "Yeah. I mean, you're beautiful, intelligent, and sometimes crazy woman. And I like those things about you." The two of them smile at each other.

Back at the Bowman's house, Grace and Jacob walk into the living room. Grace screams "Mom! Where are you?" The two look over the couch to see Kathleen on the floor unconscious. Both of them yell and run around the couch to her side. Grace grabs a hold of Kathleen's hand and says "Mom!" She begins to cry, as Tom walks in. He says "What's wrong?" Grace says "Tom, call 911!" Tom asks "Why?" She says "Now Tom! Mom is unconscious! Jacob, go call 911 with Tom!" Tom and Jacob rush out of the living room. Grace whispers to her mom "Mom, please be okay."

**Please leave your reviews, comments, theories about what will happen later in the stories, and favorite pairings.**


	11. 4x20 The Blitz

The episode begins with Grace walking into the kitchen while red and white lights flash outside. Tom and Jacob walk in and she says "Okay. I'm riding in the ambulance with mom. I need you two to stay here until the morning." Tom replies "No. W-we are go-ing with you and mom." She rolls her eyes and says "You can't. Only one person can ride in the ambulance with the injured." Tom replies "We—ll we will drive to the hos-pi-tal ourselv-es. Isn't th-at right Ja-cob?" Jacob nods his head and says "We're not going to rest until we know she's okay." Grace says "No, you two. You have to stay here. I will call you when we get to the hospital." She walks out through the back door, while Tom and Jacob look out at the ambulance. Tom says "Af-ter she lea-ves, we will make a bre-ak for it."

At the Juergen's house, George is standing in the kitchen on the phone with someone with confusion and worry on his face wearing a plaid shirt and black pants. He says "Is she okay?" Anne walks into the kitchen with a black robe on and black slippers. George continues "Okay. I'm coming over there." He hangs up and places the phone on the counter. Anne asks "Who was it?" He shakily replies "Tom…Kathleen fell out and the ambulance just went and took her to the hospital." She worriedly replies "Okay. Well, what are you going to do?" He says "Tom wants me to take him and her nephew to the hospital." Anne says "Okay, well, I'll stay here with Robbie." George grabs her and holds her close, saying "No. Come with me. We can bring Robbie with us." Anne looks at him in astonishment and replies "George, we can't just take our sleeping baby to the hospital with us." He sighs and responds "How about you just wake up Ashley and tell her to watch Robbie for us." Anne says "Okay." She quickly walks out of the kitchen, leaving George with his hands on his head.

At Adrian's condo, she is asleep in bed when she hears her phone vibrating on her mantle. She slowly and groggily wakes up. She leans over to her mantle and picks up the phone, answering it with a sleepy voice. She says "Hello?" She slowly leans up, throwing her hand through her hair. Her face quickly turns to shock.

At the Boykewich's house, Ben is laying on his bed on the phone with Wendy with a black shirt and blue jeans on. He laughs and says "No. You were so beautiful tonight. And I'm sure you still are right now." His phone vibrates and he says "Oh. Hold on Wendy. I'm getting another call." He clicks over and answers "Hello?" His face quickly turns to alarm.

At the hospital, Grace is pacing around the empty waiting room. Voices are heard coming towards her and she turns around to see George, Anne, Tom, and Jacob running into the waiting room. She says "You guys. I told you to stay at home." Jacob replies "I'm sorry Grace, but we just can't stand to not be here by your side." George says "Grace, I'm so sorry. Have the doctors said anything yet?" She shakes her head in nervousness. Anne exclaims "Well, I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want any Grace?" She says "No. I'm fine. Thank you." George and Anne walk towards the coffee maker. Grace, Tom, and Jacob sit down in chairs. Adrian runs into the waiting room, wearing a black jacket, pink blouse, and blue jeans with sandals on. She goes towards Grace as she stands up and the two hug. Adrian says "Grace, Oh my god. Are you okay?" Grace nods her head as Adrian places her hand on her head. Adrian says "I can't believe this is happening." A loud voice echoes through the hospital as the voice gets closer to the waiting room. Everyone turns to see Ben run in towards Grace. The two grab each other and hug tightly as he says "I came here as soon as you told me." They release each other as he says "Is your mom okay?" Grace shakily replies "I don't know." Shoes hitting the floor are heard as Jack and Madison run into the waiting room towards Grace too. Jack says "Grace, what's going on? Adrian told me Kathleen fell." Grace says "Yeah." Madison sadly replies "I'm so sorry this has happened Grace." She rolls her eyes. Adrian points to Madison and says "Excuse me, um, why are **you** here?" Madison looks at Adrian with hurt on her face as she replies "Well, Jack was at my place when you called so I decided to come here with him. Grace sighs as she, Adrian, and Ben sit down. Lauren runs into the waiting room wearing a beige jacket, blue shirt, blue jean skirt and black boots. She goes towards Grace and says "Is everything okay, Grace? Madison called me about your mom." Grace smiles and says "I'm okay. Just as George and Anne walk back into the waiting room, an African American doctor walks in towards Grace. Everyone stands up and George and Anne get closer to them. Grace says "Is my mom okay?" The doctor sighs and replies "She's in stable condition." The doctor's face remains a frown as everyone looks at him in confusion. Grace speaks up, saying "What's wrong? Being in stable condition is a good thing." He sighs again and replies "I need to talk to you and any other family member here…alone." She nods her head as the doctor walks around the corner, along with Tom and Jacob.

Grace says "So, what's wrong with my mother?" The doctor says "Your mother...your mother has cancer." Grace looks at him in shock as does Tom and Jacob. She says "What…uh, what type of cancer does she have? Breast cancer?" The doctor shakes his head and replies "She has leukemia." Tom drops his head in sadness as Jacob throws his arm around his shoulders.

In Kathleen's hospital room, Grace walks in to see Kathleen awake in bed with a breathing tube on her. Grace says "Hi mom." Kathleen turns to Grace with a smile and replies "Hi Grace." Grace says "So…have they given you any food yet?" She smirks and replies "Grace…I know the doctors told you about me having cancer." Grace just looks at her in sadness and trepidation. She says "It's okay though sweetie. I will make it through this. **WE** will make it through this." She grabs Grace's hand and holds it with both of hers'. Grace sniffs and replies "Mom, what are we going to do?" Kathleen sighs and says "We are going to pray…have faith, and…hope for the best." She gives a slight smile to her mother.

At the Juergen's house, Amy walks into the kitchen wearing a grey shirt and black sweat pants to see Ashley at the table wearing a black shirt and pink sweats and holding Robbie. She says "Ashley?" She turns to Amy and replies "What?" Amy says "Why are you holding Robbie? Where are mom and dad?" Ashley responds "Grace's mom got sick so they both went to the hospital to see if she and her family are okay. I don't see why mom went, though. She has no affiliations with Grace's mom." Amy walks over to a phone and dials a number. Ashley asks "Who are you calling?" She says "I'm calling Grace." Amy holds the phone to her ear, waiting for Grace to answer; however, she doesn't so she hangs up the phone. She says "Grace didn't answer her phone." Ashley responds "Call Adrian…or Ben. I'm sure she has called them already." Amy sighs as her younger sister continues. She says "As a matter of fact, Adrian, Ben, Jack, and even Ricky are probably at the hospital too...everyone is probably there except for you." Amy looks at her in knowing and says "Well, obviously I can't go. I have to take care of John." Ashley exclaims "You can abandon him for a few hours. You already did when you left for New York without telling anyone." Amy rolls her eyes and replies "Actually, I could call Ricky to see if he can watch John for a few hours." Her sister responds "Sure. How about you just sign some custody papers while you're at it?" She says "What are you talking about Ashley?" Her younger sister says "Ricky is taking you to court and he is going full force to get full custody of John. But you don't care, do you? You're the same Amy who got pregnant right before her freshman year of high school and still blames the world for her being a teenager mother…the same Amy who always puts herself before others…the same Amy who was dumb enough to get pregnant twice in high school…And…you're the same Amy who is so selfish and stupid that you don't realize that the world was never against you. We were rooting for you." Tears begin to fall down Amy's face. She says "No one ever did. The only one that has ever been rooting for me is John and that's only because I am his mother." Ashley shakes her head, stands up, and says "I'm putting Robbie back to bed." She walks out of the kitchen, leaving an exasperated Amy.

Back at the hospital, Grace walks back into the waiting room and everyone there stands up at her presence. Ben asks "Well? How is she?" Grace inhales and exhales and says "She's doing well. Um, the doctors just want to keep her for awhile to make sure she's good to go home." Anne says "Did they say what's wrong with her?" She replies "The doctors said she was just stressed out." Tom and Jacob look at Grace in confusion. She spots their looks and says "Tom. Why don't you go back there and speak to mom?" He nods his head and says "Okay." Tom walks away as everyone sits down. Adrian begins to sit down when she turns to see…Omar walking down the hall. Adrian walks towards him and confusedly asks "Omar?" He turns around to her and sighs at her presence. She asks "What are you doing here?  
He slowly replies "Um...Adrian, hey. While my mom was cooking, she accidentally cut part of her finger. So she was rushed to the hospital about two or three hours ago." Adrian looks at him in shock and says "Is she okay?" Omar replies "Yeah…but…why do you care?" Adrian sighs and says "Because I'm a good person. I was never bad, I'm just better than I used to be." Omar folds his arms and says "Go on." She throws her hand through her brunette hair and says "I was wrong for going out with you in the first place. I had just been with your brother, but…what I'm trying to say is…I'm very sorry for going out with your brother, I'm sorry for kissing Ricky in front of you at that party, and…I'm sorry for telling you to get out of my condo. I just needed some time to myself and now that I do, I've realized that I really like you and…I miss you." Omar smiles at her, grabs her face, and slowly kisses her pink plump lips. Her lip gloss smears onto his dark lips as they break apart and smile at each other.

Back in the waiting room, Anne taps George on the shoulder and says "Well, since we know Kathleen is okay, I'll go back home and check on Robbie." She stands up and begins to walk away when he grabs her arm. He stands up and says "Anne…I don't know how to say this, but…this little arrangement we got going on is not really working for me." Anne says "Come on." She walks out of the waiting room and around the corner, followed by George. They stop as soon as they can't see the others anymore and George says "What is going on between us? We keep going back and forth…we keep on dragging this **thing** we got going on. And we keep having to go to this hospital-" Anne looks at him in confusion and replies "What are you saying?" He sighs and exclaims "Anne, we both know the only reason we got married was because of the girls. And over the years, as they continued to grow up, we continued to grow apart..." Anne frowns at him and he continues "But…lately, I've been…I've been feeling something between us. Something that hasn't been there since we were young." She nods her head and smiles. George says "What I'm trying to say is…Anne; I want another chance with you. No more cheating and no more lies. I promise that I will do everything in my power to love you and treat you with respect." Anne replies "To be honest George…I'm tired of me being all wishy-washy with this so…yes!" They both cheekily smile at each other. The two kiss romantically and begin to smile into the kiss.

In Kathleen's hospital room, Tom is sitting in a chair next to Kathleen's bed. She laughs and says "Well, at least you all got here safely." Tom slightly smiles at her. She sighs and says "Tom…I need you…to step up at home. Or at least, step up as much as you can." Tom looks at her with a frown. Kathleen continues "Listen to whatever Grace says, okay? But also…take care of your sister and nephew." Tom slowly nods his head and replies "I will, mom." He stands up and hugs her. She pats his back and slightly smiles.

At the Juergen's house, Amy is in the kitchen at the table drinking coffee. Ashley walks in and says "God! Robbie better not wake up as soon as I get a bowl for cereal. Amy says "Good morning." Her sister rolls her eyes and walks to the cabinet. Amy says "Look Ashley…I'm sorry." Ashley sighs and walks over to Amy. She sits down in front of her and says "I'm sorry for going off on you this morning. I was just stressed from Robbie keeping me up." Amy replies "No, I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good older sister." Ashley says "You've been the worst." She continues "And you're right…about everything. I've been selfish to everyone. And I didn't even consider that people actually cared for me. Instead of treating people right, I've been using them." Ashley nods her head and Amy says "I'm so angry and selfish all the time because…I'm angry at myself. I was stupid to get pregnant at fifteen years old. And instead of facing my problems head on, I just kept running away from them." Her younger sister says "Well, the first step to recovery is identifying the problem. Now step two…that part is slightly harder." Amy says "Let me guess…it's to make amends." Ashley nods her head as Amy sighs.

Back in the waiting room, Grace is asleep on Ben's shoulder and his arm is wrapped around her shoulder. His phone begins to vibrate in the empty seat next to him. He picks it up, opens it, and sees Wendy is calling. Instead of answering it, He closes it and places it back on the seat next to him. Tom slowly walks into the waiting room and says "Jacob…your turn." Jacob inhales and exhales deeply. He stands up and walks out of the waiting room.

In Kathleen's hospital room, he walks in and says "Hello aunt." Kathleen smirks and replies "Hi nephew." Jacob sits in the chair Tom was previously sitting in. Kathleen smiles at him and says "Jacob…I…I don't want you here with Grace and Tom." He looks at her in shock and sadness. She continues "I don't want you here during all of this. You shouldn't have to been going through this with us." He replies "But you're…you're my family. You are my aunt and Grace and Tom are my cousins." She smiles at him in sadness. He reassures her, saying "We're in this together." He holds her hand and smiles at her.

**Please leave your reviews, comments, theories about what will happen later in the stories, and suggest pairings. I may choose one of your pairings to be in my story.**


End file.
